Spa Life
by Photo Inspire 101
Summary: It is now time for Rory to explore an entirely new lifestyle. Will the path she decides to walk down fulfill her dreams, leave her with a feeling of emptiness only Finn can repair, or will she end up in the arms of the last man she ever expected to be in her life.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: There are no letters for this story, no background based solely on a real life which will make the writing a hell of a lot easier to take of. The writing style with dialogue will be brought back (if you could see the look of relief as I wrote that sentence most of the readers would be laughing). This story will have no limit of chapters, no time frame otherwise than hopefully under a year to be finished in. A few of the chapters will be a bit naughtier than my previous stories, but I think it is time for a bit of smut in this. The back ground will be explained in the next chapter, just felt that a bit of explaining before hand should be put in! Hope you enjoy the new story. Any criticisms are more than welcome as well.


	2. Spa Life Background

Disclaimer for ALL chapters: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am only borrowing the names, as well as a few events here and there to fit the story. Any other names that appear from ANY other TV or hell real life, are nothing but a coincidence and have no intent to make any money from this story. To answer any questions before they get asked or pointed out in any reviews that the wonderful readers so nicely give: Yes Rory, Logan, and Lorelai will be acting extremely out of character in this story. After careful consideration I decided to once again change the character that Rory is with that has the drinking problem. I decided to use Finn for two main reasons the most important one being that it will better incorporate Gilmore Girls and the second one being simply that he was drunk for a majority of the episodes so it fits into the story rather nicely. Any other edits will be minor. Please enjoy!

**List of Characters: **

Characters: Rory, Finn, Logan, and Steve as well as a few others that will be brought in later on down the road.

**Background of Characters**:

**Rory: **Grew up with Lorelai, in Stars Hollow. She still decides to go to Yale and gradates in 2008 and gets a major in journalism. However, after doing that for a two years she decides that she would much rather write for fun instead of strictly for a paycheck writing what other's tell her to. She decides to try something else with her life, and starts writing short novels in her free time. When she became successful at that with her first novel, she decides to do something completely out of character and goes to beauty school. She finishes top of her class and graduates in May of 2011, gets licensed by September of the same year and finds a great job with health benefits etc in June of 2012 in a spa.

While at Yale she managed to keep her friendship with Paris, but gained a few other close one's as well. She met Logan at a party that her grandparents threw for her after learning of her failed relationship with Steve. He had seen her trapped talking to this awful guy so he o so kindly came up to her and saved the day. Even though a multitude of people said that they would make a great couple their friend stayed strictly platonic throughout the course of Yale and beyond

**Logan**: Had went to Yale the same time as Rory. His father had strict "dreams" for him that greatly cut down on his options in his own life. Which Logan tried every which way to fight against and eventually Mitchum tiring of the constant bickering finally gave up on those "dreams" for his son. The great Huntzberger heir decided to major in photography as well as business management. He also graduated with Rory in 2009. Logan had found a job about ten minutes away from Rory managing his own small photo shop.

After about two years, in 2011, Mitchum finally decided to go see what his son had done with his life after graduation. After seeing how successful he was doing photo's and running his own place, he couldn't help but be beyond proud of what his son had accomplished.

**Finn**: was part of Logan's photography class and instantly fell for Rory when Logan had introduced the two of them at a cocktail party in 2008. He and Logan decided to open their own shop together after much pushing (in a positive way from Rory). The two of them (Finn & Rory) finally got together towards the end of 2008. It wasn't easy at first for her grandparents as well as a few of their friends wanted her to date someone that they deemed "worthy" of dating their grand daughter as well as her friend. However, in due time they accepted him after seeing how much he truly cared for her and the effort that he put into their relationship. They really were made for each other. He calmed her down even in the worst of situations and she helped him over come a lot of his social weirdness, his drinking problem as well as life fears.

**Steve**: He and Rory dated for about three years before she met Mike. They truly did love one another but due to certain circumstances they decided to end their relationship, however managed to remain close friends. Steve actually started working at Heavenly Nails and Massage (which was a day spa as well as a fitness center) about two years before Rory did, but after awhile the two of them worked flawlessly together three days a week. A few were worried that the friendship the two of them maintained would interfere with the relationship she had with her new boyfriend but oddly enough the four of them (Logan, Rory, Steve, along with Finn) all got along rather well.

**Story Background: **

This story will be taking place over the year of September 2012 through October 2013. It will follow the relationship that is being developed into something much deeper as well as stronger between Rory and Mike. It will also explore how Logan and Steve handle the many changes that come along in their lives due to being so close to the lovebirds. They will be their support systems through many trying times. The locations will range from both works places, Stars Hollow, Lake Crystal, and a few other places as well. It will include one assault situation (just a small warning ahead of time), the planning of the wedding as well as the actual event, moving, and a few other things that will remain a surprise.


	3. Spa Life Sunday

(Rory had been away from the spa for a few days, but it was now Sunday and she was more than grateful to be back at work after being at a funeral for a family member. She had just gotten done with her swim, changed into her work clothes, and walked up to the front desk to see if she had any clients book for her yet. While she was looking at the schedule, Steve had quietly walked up behind her)

"Where have you been, Rory?"-Steve

(she jumped about a foot in the air, then turned around and hugged her co-worker whom she hadn't seen for about eight days)

"Hey, Steve! How are you doing? I thought that you would be gone by now, hun."-Rory

"I was about to leave, then I saw you at the desk and had to stop by and see how you have been feeling the past few days. You weren't on the schedule on a day that you were normally supposed to work and it worried me a little bit. So where have you been?"-Steve

"Finn, or Logan didn't tell you while you were at Flawless?"-Rory

"No, fill me in here."-Steve

"Don't get too excited I was gone for a fun reason. My great grandmother passed away after being sick for about a month and a half. The funeral was on Wednesday. But the location was out of town so Finn, and I left on Tuesday and didn't get back until late Thursday evening."- Rory

(Steve hugged her because he knew that she was trying to hold it together due to being at work. He also remembered from their first massage visit that she wasn't an emotional person very often but when she was it drained her more than one could imagine. He didn't press her for more information she would talk when she was ready. So for now they just shared a hug and he politely but swiftly changed the topic into something she would enjoy more)

"Did you and Finn get around to your date yet, or did you decide to postpone it until this weekend due to the funeral and other work engagements?"-Steve

"Actually we decided to take this Friday off. Traveling did take a lot out of us. But we were wondering if you and Logan would want to join us for a corn maze then Freight Fest later on this month or early October?"-Rory

(he looks deep in thought for a few moments but Rory knows that she has won him over with the mere mention of Freight Fest)

"Of course, I would love to. Logan may be a different story though, for you know how he is with scary rides."-Steve

(they laugh, because unlike the three of them, Logan really didn't have a spot for overly gory rides nor haunted houses. But he would be more than willing to join in on the corn maze for that would be a night filled with fun, camp fires, hot apple cider and good company which is what the four of them were in desperate need of)

"Is the maze far away or is it the one that you and Finn indulged in last year?"-Steve

"The same as last year. The only thing that changed is the time. We are thinking of doing it early in the afternoon say around three. The weather is supposed to be a bit cooler that day, around the mid 60s for the high. So, it would be advisable to dress in layers or bring a jacket. Anyway, how has work been going? Did you get any clients so far today?"-Rory

"That sounds like a good idea, Rory. Work has been a little slow that's why I planned on leaving early. Someone actually booked with me just before you got to the front desk, so I have a client later on, but for right now I'm just going to continue talking to you. I feel like we have a lot to catch up on."-Steve

"Sounds like a good plan to me."-Rory

(they talk for about another half an hour, until his client showed up. Their shifts end and the two of them decide to surprise Finn and Logan back are his house. The four of them really did get along and they felt that the group needed some time to spend together outside of work. The two of them had just walked into the house. Rory walks over to her boyfriend of four years)

"Good afternoon baby. How was your day?"-Rory

"It was alright, a few unhappy clients with some of the black and white photo shoots we did last weekend but we promised them a few re-shoot dates and they were happy with that outcome so everything worked out. I missed you though."-Finn (kisses her gently on the lips)

"Awww, I missed you too. I brought a surprise home. I hope that's alright."-Rory

"Of course it is. What is it?'-Finn

"Well it is more of a who. Come on out."-Rory

(Steve walks out and they do their man hug that they have. The two men had met at Rory's birthday party about two years before and like Logan instantly got along and formed a tight bond. It had been about a month since the two of them had time to spend together due to different work schedules and other events going on in their lives.)

"Hey man, how's it going?"-Steve

"Better now that I have my three favorite people in one area for once. I'm guessing you guys worked the same shift again?"-Finn

"Yep, we finally worked it out that way. Then she suggested that I come over for a few drinks then out to the club for a good time with the group."-Steve

"That sounds like a wicked good idea. Why don't I go get Logan from the office, so he is aware of the plans then we can all get prepared and head out."-Finn

"Sounds good."-Steve

(he heads back to the office that the two of them share so they don't spend all their time at the shop)

"Hey, Logan. Steve's here. Why don't you save that project and come out?"-Finn

"Sure thing man. Thanks for grabbing me I didn't intend to spend so much time back here."-Logan

(he heads out with Finn, to see Steve as well and join in on the conversation)

"How do you feel about going clubbing this evening. Enjoying a few drinks the four of us, having a good time away from work and stress."-Steve

"Seems like a good idea except."-Logan

"Don't even Logan. Not tonight. I still need to discuss that with Rory before the three of us even begin to speak of it here. Okay?"-Finn

"Fine. Let's get changed and ready to go then."-Logan

(the group starts to head to their separate rooms to get prepared for the evening then they all stop and looked at one another.)

"Did anyone call Hermione to join us. Or do you think that's a bad idea?"-Finn

"If Rory wanted her there she would have invited her. They are still getting along great but I think that this time Rory just wants to spend time with us not her. Let's go."-Steve

(they once again head to their rooms and get dressed in similar outfits. Dark khakis and a dark blue shirt for Finn because he knew that was Rory's favorite color on him. Logan in light khakis with a black shirt, and Steve finishing it off in black khakis and a white button up top that made him look rather handsome. Rory decided on her favorite little black dress that flattered her figure in all the right places and had a hint of lace that Finn loved seeing on her. She added black high heels a hint of make up and had just grabbed her purse and headed out of her room when her boys did the same thing.)

"We do have a knack for leaving rooms at the same time don't we baby? You look stunning by the way."-Finn

(she kisses him a little passionately but didn't get too carried away in front of everyone) "Thanks honey. You look rather handsome yourself."-Rory

"Shall we leave then? I figured I would just drive Logan and I and you the two of you could ride together. How does that sound?'-Steve

"Sounds great. See you at the club then."-Rory

(Steve and Logan head out to Drink the night club, while Rory and Finn stay behind for a few minutes)

"Are we going to talk about this before we get to the bar. Or avoid it like we normally do, Finn?"-Rory

"Let's get this over with then."-Finn

(the two of the sit down and plan to have this problem at least for this evening taken care of that way that should guarantee having a well deserved good time instead of fighting.)


	4. Sunday Problem Solved

"Rory."-Finn

"The very last thing I want are pre-apologizes my love. I know that you are trying to get better, I do. But at the moment you still aren't a hundred percent and no matter how many ultimatums I give you we both know that sadly I will not leave because my love for you knows no bounds. Mike, if you want to drink I can not stop you even though I have tried, hell even Steve and Logan have attempted to get you to stop and it doesn't work. Just know that tonight if you make that choice that I will be taking not just the keys to your car, but the keys to the house as well. Not just for tonight but until you make the final choice to go to treatment and get the help that you so desperately need."-Rory

"Don't you think that that is a bit extreme even for you?"-Finn

"I did at the time I first felt this way, but not anymore. Not after the countless ultimatums I have already given you that didn't change anything. 'm not saying you have to go to rehab for a year or anything along those lines, but you do need help that no one in your inner circle is equipped to give you. You do at least realize that right?"-Rory

"At this moment in time I do, however it does not change my desire to drink. You have to understand that."-Finn

"Finn, I have understood that for a long time now, for the past two and half years to be exact. I love you with all that I am, you know this. It tears me apart inside that I can not help you. I am simply saying that if you make that choice tonight to drink any amount of alcohol that I will no longer be the understanding girlfriend. I will no longer be an enabler. I will be the one who gets you help the only way that I know how. Is that understood?"-Rory

(he looks at his girlfriend who he wants to make his wife someday sooner rather than later, and realizes truly realizes for the first time over the past few years how much pain he has actually put her through. How many agonizing nights of worry and fear when he comes home after hanging out with the guys. How many tears she has shed for him over something that he has been more than capable of changing but chooses over and over again not to. At that moment in time he decided that he would never put another drink to his lips. Little did he know how much harder that would actually turn out to be)

"Rory, I promise you that from this day forth I will NEVER bring another drink into my body. Never again will you have to worry late at night about where I am at and not knowing if I will be coming home sober or out of my mind wasted. You will not be getting a call from Logan and Steve to inform you that I will not be coming home because I have being violent and they do not want you to be around that. I love you, and promise to show you that and make up for everything that I have done to hurt you in the past."-Finn

"Finn."-Rory

"I know that I have said this before but I actually mean it, truly mean it with every fiber of my being."-Finn

"I want to believe you, I really do it's just."-Rory

"I know that you are scared you have every right to be. But for now, please don't think about that, why don't we leave so I can show you with my actions that I am being rather serious?"-Finn

(she sighs but deep down she knows that he is right and takes his hand. They head to Drink and have a great evening with the Logan and Steve. After about an hour in the two guys head to the bar to grab some drinks while Steve and Rory take a small breather at a table.)

"So, I've noticed that you and Finn seem even closer than usual on nights like this one. Something happen at the house that we should know about?"-Steve

"Well he did promise that he wouldn't put a drink to his lips ever again."-Rory

"Rory."-Steve

(she holds up her hand to stem his rant that she knows he is about to give)

"I know. Trust me I am more than well aware of the speech he has given all of us at some point more than once over the time span. But the look in his eyes was different this time. I think he will actually stick to his word. I told him that if he decides to drink tonight that I would be taking away his keys to the car as well as the house and not just for this evening but until he decides to go into proper treatment."-Rory

(he sighs because he knows how deep the love for Finn she has goes. He feels exactly the same way about her)

"Hun, you have to do what's best for you and honestly with the ultimatum you gave him this time I do believe you when you say that this attempt will be different. I just hope that he sticks to it. If not you know that you always have a place to go with me or Logan for that matter right?"-Steve

"Of course I know that and appreciate that in more ways than one."-Rory

(while they were waiting for Logan and Finn to rejoin them one of their favorite songs "Da One International Version" by Rhianna, Chris Brown, and Pit Bull came on and they decided to dance together)

***Meanwhile at the bar* **

"I'll have a top shelf Long Island Ice Tea. Thanks"-Logan

"I'll have two peppermint shakes. Thank you"- Finn

(Logan just gives him an odd look then it clicks why he would order a drink like that)

"Rory have a talk with you?"-Logan

"How did you know?"-Finn

"You normally order a proper drink when we are out here, and only after Rory dishes out a shape up or ship out talk do you ever order anything else."-Logan

"Fair enough point there man. But this time she actually threatened to take away my keys."-Finn

"Which ones?"-Logan

"Not only my car keys, but the house keys as well."-Finn

"Just for tonight though I am assuming?"-Logan

"No, until I go to treatment and decide to once and for all get better"-Finn

(Logan sucks in air and takes a shot of his drink. In the entire time that Rory and Finn had been together and she found out about his drinking problem she had stood by him, never walking away even when she knew that she should. This was the first time that she ever made a deal like that, and for once he knew that she meant business and also could tell by the look in his eyes that he also meant to change this time around. Logan just hoped that it would actually stick and because he knew that the two of them would be lost without the other if things failed between them.)

"Finn, you do know that if you fail this test that she will actually leave you this time. No matter how deep her love for you goes. "-Logan

"I know, trust me I know. Dude, I want to propose to her, buy her an even better house, give her the wedding of her dreams. I want her to have the world and I can only offer her that if I am completely sober and healthy. I'm actually going to sign up for a treatment program after work tomorrow."-Finn

(Logan just looks at him in a small state of shock, his best friend finally was taking his girlfriend seriously after all this time. He was going to get proper help and for that Logan was grateful that the group had gotten together tonight. The pair looked over to Steve, and Rory dancing, Pitbull's Song "Back In Time" had just finished and gone into LMFAO's song "Shots", the two looked oddly good dancing together)

"Have you talked to Steve yet?"-Logan

"Nope, dude, I'm not too worried about him and Rory. They like the two of you have been through a lot especially with their jobs. I think that it is good for her to have someone else to talk to otherwise than the two of us ya know?"-Finn

"That is a rather good point however."-Logan

"Let's not worry about it okay. Why not join our friends instead of analyzing them?"-Finn

"Alright, let's go."-Logan

(the duo head back to Steve and Rory drinks in hand for the group. Finn gently interrupts Steve and Rory and takes a chance to slow dance with his girl. The four of them enjoy the rest of their evening at the club. Around three in the morning they decided to call it a night. Steve dropped Logan off then headed back to his own house. The lovebirds are now back at their house changing into far more comfortable attire.)

"I noticed that you only ordered virgin drinks tonight honey."-Rory

"I'm glad that you were observant of that. What do you think about it?"-Mike

(she goes up and kisses him passionately then pulls away in order to give her reply) "I think that was the sweetest thing that happened tonight. Thank you for taking me seriously for a change and respecting my wishes."-Rory

(he kisses her just as passionately and before more words could be exchanged between the couple they decided to go relax in a bubble bath with lighted candles, and soft romantic music to help put them even more in the mood. They had a night full of love making, and gently promises made that they knew marked a new beginning in their relationship that neither would walk away from)


	5. Promises

(The next day around 8:30 in the morning. Rory and Finn wake up gently holding one another.)

"Baby, aren't you going to be late for your swim?"-Finn

"I was just about to get changed and head out. I have a few other errands to run as well. So, I'll probably be gone until around 3:30. Do you want me to pick up lunch for us?"-Rory

"No, that's okay. Just make sure you are home no later than 6:00"-Finn

(she just looks at him with a slight smirk on her face) "Are you going to tell me why, or is it one of those things that you are going to keep under wraps until I get home?"-Rory

"You will know a few things by the time you get back. I promise."-Finn

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later. Have a great day."-Rory (she lightly kisses him then heads out the door)

(about an hour after she leaves, Logan heads over to pick up Finn and the two of them head out)

***In the Car***

"So which treatment center do you think you are going to sign up for?"-Logan

"I was thinking of LA Interventions and Counseling Centers. They have a one month in patient program then a continuing three month out patient one as well. Then I would also go to A.A. meetings as often as I feel I need to."-Finn

"Do you think that that will be enough of a start to prove that you are actually serious to Rory?"-Logan

"Logan, when have you ever actually seen me willingly go to sign up for this program, let alone potentially take away time from work to go to meetings to maintain my sobriety?"-Finn

"You have logic in pointing that out but still."-Logan

"No more but still's, no more excuses on my end. I want to go buy a ring for her after this. I want to search for a house with all of her favorite aspects of her job added in so she doesn't always have to leave home to enjoy them. I want to find the perfect venue, best flowers, greatest location for the reception etc for the wedding. I want us to start planning our lives together and the only way for that occur and be successful is if I get treatment, and that starts TODAY."-Finn

(he just looks at his friend before speaking) "I'm proud of you, Finn. Really I am."-Logan

(they had just arrived at the Counseling Centers, and started filling out the paperwork to get him into a sober life style. He would go into treatment on October 3rd. Which gave him a little bit over two weeks to think of a flawless way to propose to his girl of four years. He knew that Logan would help as well as Steve but he couldn't help but feel at a little uneasy at the thought of leaving her for a month. The last time that had occurred, the outcome hadn't been well for Rory by any means but that was a different story for a different time. When they got done filling everything out and getting the dates finalized they headed back to the office with their lunch with them that way they could keep a steady pace while editing the photo's. )

***Meanwhile at the Spa***

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming in today."-Steve

"How could you not know, I put myself on the schedule two weeks ago. Hell I did it in front of you"-Rory

(looks at her because she had a bit of a bite to her words) "Well, I mean I knew you were coming in I just didn't think it would be this early."-Steve

"You know me, Steve. I'm still the same girl that comes in two hours before the appointment to fit in a swim, as well a steam that way I won't be nearly as tense and tight as I normally am."-Rory

(Steve could sense that something was wrong, but knew better than to ask while they were in public so he walked her back to the room that they normally did her treatments in)

"You know the routine I'll be back in a few."-Steve(before he walks away) "Would you like the table warmer on, I remember you saying that you typically run cold."-Steve

"That would be great. Thanks"-Rory

(she got undressed and was ready on the massage table by the time he knocked on the door about three minutes later)

"So, fill me in here."-Steve

"What do you mean"-Rory

"You sounded a bit tense out there when I was asking you simple questions."-Steve

"Am I that obvious?"-Rory

"Not really, I just know you really well is all."-Steve

(she just smirks at him, but sighs and gives in because next to Finn, Steve always had a knack for helping her feel better)

"Something's going on with my man, but he won't tell him. He's doing the sneaky routine. And you know what happened the last time he did that, right?'-Rory

(with a slight hint of rage in his voice) "Of course, Logan and I were left picking up the pieces of that mess for three solid months afterwards."-Steve

"Steve, that's not fair to still be that upset about it."-Rory

"How the hell is it not fair? The "love of you life" disappears for three months, no note, no voice mail. Only one email explaining that he needs some time to go to treatment but doesn't want any help to do it. Not only does the treatment not work, it nearly destroyed the very foundation of your relationship and you ended up in the hospital while he was gone."-Steve

"Stop, just stop right there. You promised me that you and I wouldn't talk about that here, more importantly on the massage table. We both know that the only reason I am still setting up these appointments is because my therapist thinks it will help me get over what happened. I'm tense enough as it is can we please just talk about something else, any other reason for his strange behavior as of late?"-Rory

(he just sighs because he knows that if he pushes her to far, she won't come back and these sessions were almost as important to her healing process as seeing her psychologist and the swimming sessions were. So for now he pushes his worry for her to the back recesses of his mind and gently changes the topic as well as his tone of voice to something that he hopes sounds comforting. He actually knew what was going on with his best friend's boyfriend, but he had promised Finn that he would not bring it up to her at all)

"Rory, maybe's it is nothing to worry yourself over. Maybe the secrecy for once is a good thing."-Steve

"I've thought that as well to be honest. But he doesn't normally have Logan like tendencies. I am hoping that he will fill me on the outings that he had to take care of when I get home. If not I'm going to worry for the next few hours."-Rory

"You can do that when the massage is over, hun. We both know that if you don't truly relax, well as much as you can this session will be a waste of time for you, and more importantly your healing process."-Steve

(she just looks up at him, both knowing what the other is thinking.) "Steve"-Rory

(she had finally had enough of hiding her emotions about what had happened, along with her fear over her love Finn. Even though that fateful night had occurred over two months ago she was still having trouble controlling her emotions and they always seem to come ahead when Steve and her had their sessions. All he could do was gently take her hand and help her through the tears. She was still rather uncomfortable with being touched outside of it being assigned. After a few minutes her sobs finally calmed and she was able to form coherent sentences once again)

"I'm sorry, really I am. I hate that I still let the thoughts, and fear overtake me at times. I usually feel safe here I don't know what is wrong."-Rory

"Rory, both the therapist and the doctor said that was normal to feel that way even more so during the massages. Why don't we stop for today and get something to drink. Pumpkin latte or smoothie on me. How does that sound?"-Steve

(she smiles at him, and silently nods her head in agreement with his idea. She changes back into her clothes, then helps him straighten up the room, and they head to their favorite location for smoothies.)


	6. Hope

***Back at the house* **

(Finn and Logan had just gotten back to the house and were setting up the surprise dinner for Rory. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and she still had not come back home. He was slightly relieved that for once she wasn't perfectly on time, that way he could write down everything he wanted to in a letter. This time, he knew he had one shot to explain his actions, that this time the events that were about to occur were for the betterment of their future together. He just hoped that she would also see it that way.)

"She will."-Logan

(he jumped a little bit, he hadn't heard him come back into the office) "She will what?"-Finn

"She will understand that for once you actually mean what you say. That you wish, and desire to get better. That you will never again put a drink to your body. That you respect her wishes, and wants for the both of you to have a successful relationship. This time when you go, the outcome is something to have hope in."-Logan

"Man, I sure do hope so. I know that I have screwed up in the past, and she has stuck by me through it all. Even when she had every right to leave. That night."-Finn

"Finn, don't go there. It won't do either one of you any amount of good and you know that. It's counterproductive to keep living in the past."-Logan

"I know that but still, I feel like she blames me for part of what occurred."-Finn

"No offense Finn, but she has every right to feel that. So do Steve and I for that matter."-Logan

"What the hell man?"-Finn

(he wasn't really upset with Logan's reaction, he knew he had it coming. In all honesty he was surprised that his friends hadn't unloaded on him at an earlier occasion)

"No, for once you don't get to what the hell man me. You left that girl with no note, no voice mail not even a text. Just some short ass email about how you went to get "help" and would be back soon. Not to worry and that you loved her, and would be home soon. Not only did you not get better, by the time you came home, a whole three months later, not only had you not made any actual improvement, you had a whole new mess to clean up with Rory being assaulted by that asshole she worked with."-Logan

"Logan, I tried to get her to occur a restraining order against him but she wanted to trust her gut instinct."-Finn

"Don't, DON'T you dare blame her for this happening. That guy had been stalking her for weeks, even though she had been offered a police escort that night due to the fact that the guy wasn't working with her that evening she still wanted to be independent, not afraid. She was checking her phone looking for a message from YOU that night that never arrived. The next thing she knew she was being attacked by this man. She tried to fight him off but could only do so much. He eventually got his way with her, and now what we have left is a person who has to pick up the pieces and start over with her own identity, her own faith in people."-Logan

(Finn just sits down on the couch looking defeated)

"I wasn't telling you this to make you feel even worse. I am just being honest with you. It's about time someone was. I know that Rory looks like she is healing, coping with what has happened to her. But the steps in her process aren't nearly as big as you think they are. She still has trouble with her massage sessions. Most of the time she ends up and tears and they have to stop half way through them."-Logan

"She is still affectionate with me sometimes with what seems like ease. So, I made the assumption that she was healing Why haven't either one of you said anything to me about this? "-Finn

"Finn, she is so worried about getting you better, and helping you that she is putting her own recovery on hold. Her job thank the lord isn't being completely and utterly affected by what has happened to her, however, there are days when she will be booked but can only emotionally and physically handle one potentially two clients , sometimes that is pushing her too far. Have you thought about her getting help when you are gone that way when you two meet up again in November you can function and live together as a truly a healthy couple?"-Logan

"Of course I thought about it. I think about it all the time. Hell I've even offered to take her to therapy, the swimming sessions, the massages with Steve, but she says that she can handle it and the alone time will do her some good."-Finn

"You can not offer anymore, for it will do you no good and yield no results. You have to force her to get help, the same way that she did for you."-Logan

"I will think of something and talk to her about it over dinner tonight."-Finn

"I'm going to hold you to this."-Logan

(they smirk then change the topic and finished setting up things for that evening)

***Back at the Smoothie Bar***

"So, have you thought about talking, actually talking about this?"-Steve

"To you, Finn, or Logan?"-Rory

"I was hoping me but since I'm not your significant other I would suggest Finn."-Steve

"So, have you thought about telling me how you really feel or are you just going to keep riding the denial train?"-Rory

(they share a smirk then burst out laughing for a few moments, after taking a few breaths to calm down she realizes that Steve had once again hit a nerve. But now was not the time nor the place to discuss what they had just hinted at)

"Why don't we head back to the house, I have to be back by 6:00 anyway Finn has something up his sleeve. But the three of us could grab something to eat or drink, or watch a movie back at your house when he and I are done with everything. How does that sound?"-Rory

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Let's go."-Steve

(she drives them back to the house, Steve had already been given a head's up about what was about to go down that evening, but he walked her to the door anyway and gently hug her and said good-bye for now. She smiled back at him then walked inside the house, but quickly stopped at what she saw. Sitting on the dining room table looked like stack of paperwork that she knew weren't there before she had left that morning.)

"Finn. Honey what did you do?"-Rory

"Keep walking forward and you will soon find out, baby."-Finn

(she walked a few steps forward to the custom made dining room table and looked at the paperwork on it, looked quickly back up at him with tears in her eyes)

"Are you serious?"-Rory

(he just nods his head because for once he knew that words weren't what she was looking for. When she saw his response she ran into his arms and kissed him with as much love and passion as she could muster. After the need for air became a necessity they slightly parted)

"Finn, this is probably the best thing you could be doing for both of us right now. You know that right?"-Rory

"I do but."-Finn

"This time it will be different, I know where you are, I know that the texts will actually arrive, we will have communication, we will be functioning in a much better environment this time around."-Rory

"Are you sure though? Will me being gone for that length of time be detrimental to your healing process? Please be honest with me this time, Rory."-Finn

(she sighs and sits down on the couch, he joins her and gently takes her hand) "I'm not going to lie and say that it will be easy. I am going to miss you like hell and I will most like have more panic attacks than I already do, however I promise that when the emotions get to much for me to handle on my own I will call Logan or Steve. This has been far from easy, there are moments hours even when just being in the same area as people at work is rather hard to do, but I push through because at the end of the day it only makes me stronger."-Rory

"That is a good way to look at but remember that crying, and showing that you are grieving what you lost does not make you weak."-Finn

"Believe me I know that in more ways than one. So why don't we focus on the good things that will be coming from this. When do you leave?"-Rory

"On October 3rd, but we can talk about the details more in about half an hour. "Why don't you and I get changed into something a bit more fancy and head out for a nice night on the town?"-Finn

"That sounds like a splendid idea my dear."-Rory

(the two of the head upstairs to get changed into something different for the occasion that will soon mark their new beginning together.)


	7. Hope Lives On

(Finn ended up in a pair of black suit pants with a dark silver top, he applied a sparing amount of gel to his hair, shaved, splashed a hint of cologne and went back downstairs to wait for Rory to put the finishing touches on getting ready. She finally decided on a knee length one shoulder sapphire blue cocktail dress with a hint of make up and a splash of body spray, after pulling on some heels she double checked her attire and then left the room. He grabbed her purse for her and they quickly left the house. After about a ten minute drive he pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant Morton's The Steakhouse. She was once again in a state of shock)

"Baby, you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you?"-Rory

"Anything for you, honey. Let's go in shall we?"-Finn

(they enter, and are seated at the best table in the place. The couple had just gotten done with ordering their drinks, him just a cup of coffee with cream, while she ordered pumpkin hot chocolate with whip cream on top)

"So, there is one more slightly serious thing I wished to discuss with you before we indulge on this meal."-Finn

"Go for it."-Rory

"It's about Steve."-Finn

(she knew that this would be talked about at some point it needed to be but at the same time it didn't make it any easier, she visibly tensed at the mention of his name)

"What about him?"-Rory

"You are aware that he is head over heels in love with you right?"-Finn

"Finn, he never stopped loving me, never stopped caring but that doesn't mean he is still IN love with me, and can you blame him?"-Rory (she smirks slightly at him)

(he returns the facial expression, but quickly turns the conversation back to the topic at hand before getting distracted)

"No of course not, however it has been years since the two of you were together. You would think that his feelings would have at least diminished."-Finn

"I do see your logic I do, but I can't change how he feels about me, sweety. He and I endured a multitude of events together. Much like you and I have. Finn, I have a history just like you do. Steve and I tried walking away from each other just like you and I did however the outcome wasn't pretty. It's not a need to be one another's live it is a desire. I respect his opinion and value the strict FRIENDSHIP that he and I have now. But you and I both know that NOTHING more will ever come from that. Have you ever thought that he loves me like a sister much like Logan does?"-Rory

"I have thought of that, and now that I am giving it more thought his emotions do fit that profile more then him actually being in love with you, however, but have you discussed it with him? Honestly discussed it with him recently?"-Finn

(she looks down at her hot chocolate, then looks back up at him) "I actually planned on discussing it with him once our dinner was over. "-Rory

(he just looks at her with slight disbelief in his eyes, not that he was hurt that she was going over there, but more so that she had waited to tell him)

"He means well he really does baby. Steve has only been supportive these past few months. He is the epitome of the word professional in each session that we have together. The therapist did say that it better for me to be surrounded by people that I am comfortable with, which I have tried to achieve but sometimes it is easier said than done you know?"-Rory

(he takes her hand) "I know that, and I do trust him with you and you with him. I just don't want him to keep holding onto hope when it will only lead to more heart break later on down the road."-Finn

"You make excellent sense baby, but for now can we just enjoy this evening."-Rory

"Whatever you wish my love."-Finn

(the two of them got refills of their hot beverages, and dined for the next few hours and finally made it back home around 9:30. He kissed her gently because he planned to take a bath then head to bed. Finn knew that she was in for a long talk with Steve and wouldn't be home until late. Rory quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, with a grey sweater on top. She grabbed her car keys as well as her phone and headed to Steve's house. After knocking on the door, for was greeted with a very happy looking close friend, who gladly let her in)

"Is it time to have the conversation that we have both been dreading?"-Steve

"Yes, but only if you promise to be upfront with me for a change."-Rory

"Of course, hun."-Steve

"Are you still in love with me, Steve?'-Rory

(he looks at her in shock) "Are you really asking that?"-Steve

"Yes, I am."-Rory

"Who?"-Steve

"Finn."-Rory

(he stands up and starts pacing, which is a typical nervous habit for him) "Of course, he has always been able to see right through me. Rory, of course I still love you, a part of me will always care about your well being, but am I still IN love with you no."-Steve

(she sighs in relief) "Well, that does take a lot of pressure off of this topic then and greatly changes the outcome as well. I care about you as well, but I am rather hopelessly madly in love with Finn."-Rory

"I know that and honestly it is a good thing. We only would have worked if."-Steve

"If. There's that word again, but that is not a possibility so let's not worry about it for another second shall we? I did tell Finn that the love you have for me is the same kind that Logan does which he seemed to be a lot more comfortable with."-Rory

"That makes sense in a way. However, if you got to ask me that personal of a question may I ask you one thing in return though"-Steve

(she feels her chest tighten) "Go ahead."-Rory

"Have you told him the full extent of what happened that night? I mean he does know the major details and the other situations that you and I lived through together with losing jobs, loved one's, moving, the parents constant bickering among other things. Which is probably why he is so understanding of you and I still being in one another's lives, but does he know everything that you truly lost that fateful evening?"-Steve

(she goes to his kitchen and starts making some hot apple cider) "How do you tell your boyfriend that not only did you get raped while he was off supposedly getting treatment but you ended up being pregnant as well by your rapist? That's not something that you just easily drop into a conversation, Steven."-Rory

(he grimaced for he knew that she was rather upset if Rory was calling him by his full name, he gets up from the couch and joins her at the sink) "I can not even begin to imagine where you are coming from by put into a situation like that, but covering it up will only prolong the sadness."-Steve

"I've tried to tell him, believe me I have attempted to bring it up when we are talking but it's hard enough reliving that pain, but adding a miscarriage on top of everything else. How about, we call him over and let him know together?"-Rory

"I think it is a good suggestion but at the same time you take a risk of greatly disappointing him because I had that knowledge beforehand. But, I think that at this point in time that it is one worth taking. I'll call him, you go finish the drinks."-Steve

(she went back to preparing the beverages, and he went to his room to make the call. Finn picked up on the second ring)

"Everything alright, man? Is Rory okay?"-Finn

"She is fine at the moment but there is something that the two of you need to discuss before this evening is over. Could you join us?"-Steve

"I'll be over in about ten. Bye"-Finn

"Bye."-Steve

(he hangs up then goes back to the kitchen)

"He's on his way."-Steve

"Sounds good."-Rory

(he noticed the slight waver in her voice and the shakes in her hands. The tears were already starting and Finn wasn't even here yet. He did all that he could think of and wrapped her up in hug. At first she was alright but after a few moments she started struggling against him which is something that he wasn't used to. Rory had always been comfortable with him but not this time not in this moment)

"Rory it's me, it's Steve. I'm not going to hurt you"-Steve

"Stay away from me, please just please don't hurt me anymore. LEAVE ME ALONE."-Rory

"It's me, it's your friend, Steve. Look at me, Rory."-Steve

(at the moment that Rory started yelling at him Finn had just walked up to the door and over heard the commotion. He opened the door with the spare key he had, and raced inside to see his girlfriend cowering in the corner of their friend's kitchen. Finn could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in another flashback, however what had triggered it is what he was having trouble comprehending. He tried to walk up to her but that only seemed to make it worse so he suggested the only thing he could think of)

"Try again, Steve."-Finn

"Are you sure? I've never seen her in this bad of a state before."-Steve

"Well, we have to try something we sure as hell can't stand here and not help her."-Finn

"Alright."-Steve

(he slowly walks up to her, gets down on his knees, and starts to speak quietly and comfortingly to his best friend)

"Rory, do you remember the first day that we met one another? The other massage therapists introduced themselves to you then had to clean up their rooms. I stayed behind and helped you out with a few things because you were new."-Steve

"Man, what are you doing?"-Finn

"This is what I do when she is upset during a session. Just trust me and let me continue okay."-Steve

(sighs in frustration but trust that his friend knows what he is going) "Go ahead."-Finn

(he goes back to talking to her) "Anyway, then remember the first massage I did for you? It was the second week that we worked together an you left a note asking if you could schedule an appointment with me for which I said go ahead. I remember the look on your face when you came in few days later, you looked a little tense and your body was even more. However, after a little while you did finally manage to relax and we started talking like we had been friends for a life time."-Steve

(while he was telling the story he noticed that Rory had relaxed a little bit and her eyes were more focused than before so he kept going)

"I remember that I started to look forward to your name being on my books every Tuesday, it became almost like a therapy session for me as well. The way your face would light up even when tragic things were happening in your life you managed to smile and be positive. It would break my heart to see you in pain emotionally or physically so I would go out of my way to make sure you were smiling whenever possible."-Steve

(by the end of that story she had finally come out of her flashback but was still trembling rather badly. Finn walked up to her. Finally seeing and fully comprehending that her boyfriend was there, she slowly got up, and walked silently to him however she couldn't bring herself to hug Finn)

"I understand. I do, why don't I grab the drinks for you baby, then Steve and I will help you to the couch."-Finn

(knowing that she couldn't trust herself to speak just yet, she nodded. As she walked to the other room the two men stayed behind for a few moments)

"What the hell was that?"-Finn

"I have no idea she started crying because of. Well she will tell you that shortly why but all I did was hug her and she fell apart. I don't know what caused it, don't know the trigger. She has always felt safe in my presence much as she does in your's. That is a discussion for a different time. We have a girl we need to take care of. Let's go."-Steve

(the two men re entered the living room, set down the mugs of cider on the table and joined Rory on the couch who had her knees pulled to her chest. She knew that the time had arrived to fill Finn in on the true ramifications of that night. Rory took several deep breaths to steady herself for the story that was about to retell, the nightmare that she was trying so hard to walk away from. It was now or never to truly start the healing process for all involved. And for once instead of running from her fear she decided to tackle it head on.)


	8. That Night

"I only have one request before I get started. Once I do please do not interrupt, save your questions until the end sweet heart because if I stop this story will never be finished."-Rory

"Request granted now go ahead."-Finn

(she took a few more deep breaths then plunged onward) "He, meaning the stalker of course, didn't work that night so I felt that I had nothing to worry about. Lee, the police officer that was on duty that evening, did offer to walk me to my car. I kindly turned the offer down and swiftly started walking. It wasn't that far from the entrance to the spa just in case something would happen I had somewhere to run to within distance. Anyway, I thought that I had felt my phone go off so I dug in my purse for about two minutes before I could find it. I remember when I opened it not seeing any voice mails from you let alone a text message. It must have been maybe a minute later I'm not sure but the next thing I remember I'm being thrown to ground and my mouth is being covered so even screaming wasn't an option at that time."-Rory

(during this re-telling Finn had noticed her tense up a significant amount and went to hold her hand. He was relieved when she didn't pull away this time)

"I remember fighting, clawing, kicking, since my life did depend on it. I think he got tired of my struggling because he pinned my arms to my side and threatened with a knife to my neck that if I didn't stop fighting that I would be praying for death by the time he was done with me. Stubborn as I am, I still fought tooth and nail. Eventually he ended up chocking me until I almost went unconscious and that was when…(she struggled to form the right words) when he raped me for what felt like an eternity. When he had finished, he got up and said "Don't even think of going to the police, because I will find out and I will murder the one's you love so you will have nothing left worth living for." I waited and made sure that he had left, gently got up, and tried to walk back inside. That idea really didn't pane out that well, so I sat back down and called Lee. He ran outside, then proceeded to call back up and told his fellow officers to be on the look out for this guy."-Rory

(at this point he couldn't hold back) "Why didn't you have the officers call me?"-Finn

(she just looked at him with a mixture of anger, hurt and disappointment but continued on with the story) "The ambulance came about ten minutes later and loaded me inside. EMT's took me inside to the ER and told the nurses to order a rape kit as well. I stayed in the room for an hour then they moved me to the ICU after I passed out and couldn't breath. They discovered that during the struggle that John had broken two of my ribs which caused one my lungs to collapse, and he also managed to break my right wrist as well. They kept my in the ICU for another three hours just to make sure that my vitals were stable then moved me to a normal room. When they got me settled in they informed Logan and Steve that they could go back and visit me. They had been called shortly after back up had arrived because they were my emergency contacts in case they couldn't get a hold of you. The two of them had been waiting in the hospital for well over five hours just to make sure I was alright."-Rory

(Steve, nor Finn knew that Rory had been held at knife point so that was shocking and upsetting to both of them. The broken ribs as well as wrist were both something knew as well for her boyfriend, but not her best friend. Yet, Finn felt and knew that there was more to this story then she was letting on, so he gently prodded for more information)

"Honey, what else haven't you told Steve and I?"-Finn

"You were still gone at this point so it had to be at least a month later. I noticed that my period was late, and normal scents, as well as certain foods just weren't working for me they made me violently ill. I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant."-Rory

"Wait, what? You're pregnant?"-Finn

"Was, I was pregnant, Finn. I had a miscarriage a month after finding out. My body couldn't support a pregnancy at the time."-Rory

(she was full out crying now, not just because of what she had lost over the past few months but her lover's reaction. He had gotten up and started pacing the room while Steve stayed on the couch and took over holding her hand to keep her calm. Thankfully his touch didn't trigger any flashback at that time either.)

"So you are telling me that in the span of three months you were held at knife point, raped, had broken bones from this incident to boot, find out that you were pregnant by this asshole then miscarry on top of everything else? Am I correct?"-Finn

"Yes."-Rory

"Why didn't you try to call me, Rory? Text, email, SOMETHING."-Finn

"I didn't know where you were at the time that it happened, Finn. I tried emailing you texting you earlier that VERY day but you NEVER responded. I did the only thing that I could think of and had the police contact the other two people in my life that I could count on."-Rory

"Speaking of that, Steve, why aren't you reacting to this news?'-Finn

(he took a deep breath and told his friend the truth, knowing full well the consequences that could come from it) "She already told me this. The only new information that I got was being held at knife point."-Steve

(Finn just looked at his girlfriend, then back at Steve for a few moments, then quickly and quietly left the house. Rory got up to go after him, but Steve gently held her where she was)

"Let me go, he's leaving. I can't just let him walk away."-Rory

"Rory, Finn loves you more than you can ever possibly comprehend. He just found out that the woman he loves was not just brutally raped but lost so many other precious things over a small span of time. He needs time to let that sink in. Combine that with the fact that I knew before he did do you honestly blame him for taking a few minutes to himself?"-Steve

(she pulls her knees back to her chest again and just sighs) "Of course I understand but it doesn't make it any easier to watch the events unfold before me. Steve, what if?"-Rory

"Don't just don't. Why don't you stay here and get comfortable, put on Kitchen Nightmares or something soothing and I'll go look for him. Okay?"-Steve

"Sounds, good. And"-Rory

"Your are more than welcome. I'll be back lock the doors behind me."-Steve

"Of course."-Rory

(he walks out the door after giving her a comforting squeeze. She goes back to the couch and turns on the TV in vain attempt to distract her from the racing thoughts. Steve didn't have to walk far to find his best friend of the past few years. He was at the park just sitting on a bench looking just as broken as his girlfriend felt most of the time these days. The friend joined him on the bench but didn't say anything right away)

"Steve, how could she not tell me this sooner? Why would she go to you first?"-Finn

"She had no idea where you were the night the rape actually occurred. You never left an email to any of us letting us know of your location let alone how to best communicate with you. She told about those events when she felt comfortable though. You were gone for three months what did you expect her to do. Put her emotions on hold for you? To stop living entirely until you deciding to "get your shit together" and return? That wasn't an option for her, not with me or Logan in her life. Trust me she would have stayed in her bed room and let her depression as well as despair swallow her whole not just because of the events of that evening but at the thought of losing you as well if we had let her. We wouldn't, we couldn't LET that occur."-Steve

"That I understand, and I still regret leaving her the way that I did. However, she still made the conscious decision to go to you about the miscarriage instead of me. I was on my back home when that occurred. She could have, SHOULD have told me before you. I'm the one is dating her, has supported her throughout the past few years emotionally, and physically. I would have been her rock during that, and she should put trust in our relationship."-Finn

(Steve just stands up and starts walking along the edge of the fountains, Finn joined him moments later in order to hear what his friend had to say in response)

"You want her to put faith in her boyfriend. The one who has yes being supportive, understanding, patient, kind, loving and a whole list of other things. But, you are also the same man who has been an alcoholic for the past two and half years of your relationship with her. The same one who says awful things after drinking too much. The same person who bailed on her for three months and yet still expected her to stick around, which she did much to Logan and I's dismay. Finn, I have a feeling that you still would be gladly drinking if it weren't for the ultimatum Rory had given you. Am I right?"-Steve

"Maybe, but it was different this time around. I think that she has lost too much due to my carelessness to stay with me if I didn't get treatment. Steve, I never meant for ANY of this to happen to her, never meant to stay away that long. I never to hurt her this badly. I want her to get better, I truly do, but she won't let me in in order for that happen."-Finn

"She will in time, trust me. Finn, you are still her rock, she wants it go back to normal for the two of you as well but that is not even a remote possibility since both of you are in unhealthy places right now. I have a feeling that once you get out of your rehab program in November things will be looking up for the two of you. Put faith in that, have faith for the both of you. Give her something to hope for. And I think that first move should be going back to the house, to keep her from worrying even more. Shall we?"-Steve

(Finn takes a deep breath because once again at the end of the day Steve was right about everything. It still amazed him that to this day he could read both him and Rory with such accuracy. He then starts walking back to Steve's with his best friend in toe)


	9. Aftermath

(It took them a little over ten minutes to walk back to house. What they found once they got back inside warmed Finn's heart and just made Steve smirk. Rory had finally fallen asleep with her favorite episode of Kitchen's Nightmares on in the background. She looked at peace for the first time in months, so Finn walked over and gently woke her up with a kiss. She jumped a little bit at the interaction but calmed instantly when she saw who it was. Steve just grabbed the mugs and headed to kitchen to make them all more cider)

(with a hint of sleep in her voice) "You came back."-Rory

"Of course I did baby. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't?'-Finn

"Kind of. Finn, I'm sorry."-Rory

"I think you and I have been apologizing a bit too much as of late. Don't you think it is time that we started taking the proper steps to move past this?"-Finn

"Can we do that and still be in love by the time we are done healing?"-Rory

"Rory, our love has been through your rape, a miscarriage, fights with parents, friends, losing jobs, moving, breaking up once in college, your grandparents, money issues, and a multitude of other events that aren't important at the moment. If we can handle that fateful night and my drinking problem we can handle anything together."-Finn

(she does the only thing that she can think of and grabs him in a hug, an action that she hadn't done in a few weeks. He just relished in the feel of her warmth as well as love and for the first time in months he has hopes that they truly are going to find a way to fix what was broken between them. While the hug was going on Steve quietly walked back into his living room, set the mugs on the table once more and grabbed the remote.)

"So, who thinks that it is about damn time for some light hearted fun and much needed laughter after this exhausting evening?"-Steve

(the couple just looks at him with identical smiles on their faces)

(with a hint of laughter in his voice) "Steve, it's three in the morning. Don't you think that it's time for the two of us to get out of your hair and head home?"-Finn

"Not after the hell we just went through with those conversations. The three of us have more than earned a night as well as an early morning filled with good comedy movies, as well as Kitchen Nightmares. How about it?"-Steve

"You know, you are right. Let's indulge."-Rory

(the three of them spent the rest of the evening/morning relaxing, sipping cider, laughing with one another. They each felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders after the full story had been told and promises were about to be full filled. Around 11:30 the next morning, Steve heard Finn's phone go off, so he quickly picked it up and went to the other room)

"Hello."-Steve

"Hey, what are you doing answering Finn's phone. Shit did he get wasted last night and Rory finally kicked him out?"-Logan

(kind of laughs) "No, it's a long story but Rory came over for a talk, which led to her finally telling Finn the full story her attack which led to other much needed discussions. When everything was said and done I figured that they could use something to relax them so the two just stayed the night watching movies. Anyway, he's late for a photo shoot isn't he and that's why your calling?"-Steve

"Who cares about work at the moment, how are they doing?"-Logan

"Honestly, I think that they covered a lot of ground and once they enter treatment and finish that phase, their relationship will be on a much better path than it was before. There is hope for them yet, Logan."-Steve

"That's good to hear. The two of them have been through hell and back again but they can handle it and it will be great once they do get better. When is he going to treatment anyway?"-Logan

"October 3rd. Why?"-Steve

"I thought that he wanted to propose before he went in. That way Rory knew once and for all the true commitment and love that he has for her."-Logan

"I'm glad you brought that up actually. He still wants to do it and he was planning on the date of that event occurring on September 23rd. He also wants our help to pull it off. The location he wants to do is partly at her work but their favorite location of the Bean in the city."-Steve

"How he is going to pull that off?"-Logan

"It's Finn he will find out a way to do it. Let me go wake them up that way he won't miss the shoot for his clients altogether. I'll see you shortly."-Steve

"Alright, bye."-Logan

"Bye."-Steve

(he hangs up, then heads out to the living room where Finn and Rory had finally fallen asleep leaning on one another for pillows. He gently wakes them up and they head back to their house to get ready. Steve does the same and heads over to the photo studio that Finn and Logan own.)

"She has no idea that the two of them are the clients does she?"-Logan

(laughing) "None, which makes it even better to be honest. She really is photogenic. Actually they both are."-Steve

"Do you think they will dress up for it?"-Logan

"You know they will. He will tell her in a round about way but not give away the surprise."-Logan

***Back at the House***

"You almost ready baby?"-Finn

"Just putting the finishing touches on the make up. I wish you would just tell me what the surprise was honey. You spoiled me a lot yesterday evening before that conversation."-Rory

(he was already dressed in a suit with an orange button up shirt, black tie, and a nice suit. She had decided to wear an a fall colored orange shirt to match Finn, that was slightly form fitting in all the right places with a pair of black heals and her hair was styled in a side bun with a few pieces here and there that were curled)

"I know but after another stressful end to a day I figured that we could spend a day, a proper day together. Full of fun and love from beginning to end. What do you say?"-Finn

"I say I'm sold let's go."-Rory

(they left the house about five minutes after grabbing some coffee for him and chai tea for her. The two of them made it to the studio in record time.)

"Well it is about damn time."-Logan

(the three of them just laugh, Steve was still in the back getting a few things set up for the shoot.)

"Where are the clients, Logan? I thought that's why Finn was in such a hurry to get here."-Rory

"You two are the clients. This is the first part of the surprises for the day. You two always take pictures of everyone's else's love story or other events but rarely of each other. So, I thought that I would help out Steve direct him with certain poses but let him be the creative mind for the rest of them. Should we get started?"-Logan

(before they do she gives Finn a quick kiss for once again being so thoughtful)


	10. Photos & Massages

(The couple spent the next two hours taking "before treatment photos", as well as loving one's. Steve really did have a knack for capturing people's true feelings for one another. After about the fifth kissing pose they decided that what they had was enough and called an end to the shot for now. While Finn went back to the bath room to take a break and change into a different set of clothes for the evening, Rory went up to Steve and Logan and hugged them both)

"What was that for, Rory?"-Logan

"For doing this shoot, for being there not just me but for Finn over the past few years. I don't think that we would be here, hell even be together if it weren't for the support of you two. It means more than you could possibly know."-Rory

"Hell we couldn't break the two of you up even if we tried."-Logan

(the three share a laugh)

(they return the hug) "However, you are more than welcome hun. Both of you are worth the time and energy. No matter how exhausting you may be at times"-Steve

(smacks him playfully on the arm) "Hey!"-Rory

"Teasing of course."-Steve

"Agreed. Now why don't we work on picking out your favorites from the pictures and getting them set up for an album?"-Logan

"Sounds good to me. Should we wait on Finn though?"-Rory

"I'm right behind you baby."-Finn

(jumps a little for she hadn't heard him walk up behind her at all)

"You look rather comfortable. What's the occasion?"-Rory

"You shall find out soon enough my love. Let's get started on this project."-Finn

(about forty five minutes later they had gone through all the photos, picked out the one's that they liked, and had them set up to be put in a photo album. A few minutes after they had finished, Finn said that he had a quick errand to run but would be back shortly, he also took Steve with him. Logan knew that he was setting up a few things at the Spa that she worked at for the proposal so it was his job to keep Rory occupied.)

"What is he up to today? He said that he took the day off so the two of us could enjoy some fun together stress free, but he isn't telling me any of the plans. This is a good thing isn't it, Logan?"-Rory

"Yes, it is, don't worry so much. Why don't you and I head to the house so you can get changed into a more comfortable outfit?"-Logan

"Okay then."-Rory

(Logan drives her back to the house that she shares with her soon to be fiance. They head inside, Logan to the kitchen to grab some tea while Rory to the bedroom to get changed. She finally decides on a pair of skinny jeans, with her favorite pair of black boots, and put on silky blue and white loose fitting. After getting dressed, she headed back downstairs to also grab a drink before heading out.)

"What no make up? Not that you need it, by any means."-Logan

(laughs) "I planned on putting it on in the car if that's alright with you."-Rory

"I don't have a problem with that. Let's go."-Logan

"Wait, where are we going?"-Rory

"That I can not tell you, I'm sorry."-Logan

"Logan!"-Rory

"Don't, Rory this is partly why you love Finn remember that."-Logan

(sighs) "Fine, let's go."-Rory

(the two of them head out with Logan being the only one who knows where they are headed. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at her work, with Rory just looking at him with confusion on her face)

"You couldn't tell me that you were taking me to my job? Really, Logan? That's pathetic even for you."-Rory

"Hey, pathetic and I don't belong in the same sentence, take that back right now."-Logan

"Fine I take it back but it is still a bit bizarre that you didn't just tell me."-Rory

"How about we go in. I could use a swim."-Logan

(the two of them head inside, Logan does in fact head to the pool after dropping Rory off at the Concierge desk.)

"Hey, Rory. Finn's in the Tranquility room if you just want to head back there."-Heather

"Thanks."-Rory

(she was still feeling rather confused until she opened the door to Tranquility and found the floor covered in red rose petals, a hint of honey autumn apple in the air and about a dozen small candles lit up on the back table. Rory just looks at him with tears in her eyes)

"Baby, what is this? What did you do?"-Rory

"I wanted to do something sweet for you and make it better that it is shared at the place that you work. What do you think?"-Finn

"I love it, I really do. How many roses did you end up buying?"-Rory

"Well for the floor petals it doesn't matter but there are about 2 dozen more in another place."-Finn

"Where?"-Rory

"You will find out soon enough. But before you do I need to say this. Rory, I love you with every part of me and more. You have supported me through the worst as well as the best of times. You stayed and kept faith in me in our relationships during those three months when most people would have left. Not only that but you pushed me to get the proper help that I needed when no one else could convince me to. Words do not do it justice for how deep my love for you truly goes. Thank you for being such a supportive, loving, caring, and patient girlfriend."-Finn

(at this point happy tears were streaming down her face and even Finn was tearing up a little bit, she hugs me for a few moments before pulling away) "I love you too honey. I would tell you how deeply but the tears make it hard to talk."-Rory

"You will have time later on to form the words. But for now you have somewhere to be."-Finn

"I do."-Rory

"You have an appointment with Steve for a ninety minute massage starting in about five minutes."-Finn

"Really?! Thank you baby."-Rory

"You are more than welcome. I'm going to go join Logan in the pool. Grab me when you are done here."-Finn

"I shall I promise. I love you sweetheart."-Rory

(kisses her briefly) "Love you too."-Finn

(he heads out of the room and goes to the pool to join his friend. Steve walks in moments later)

"So, you're my next lovely client then?"-Steve

"Yes, I am. What a great surprise, right?"-Rory

"It is. Shall we get started?"-Steve

"Sure. O, I was just wondering if you could trigger point my neck and back?"-Rory

"The back of course, but the neck area I'm not really comfortable with doing I haven't done a lot of training for that area yet. If that's alright with you?"-Steve

"Of course it is."-Rory

"Okay. Well, I shall turn the table warmer on, then head out. I'll knock before coming in."-Steve

"Sounds like a plan. See you shortly. O and Steve?"-Rory

"What's up, Rory?"-Steve

"Thanks again for doing this. You really are amazing at what you do."-Rory

(he smiles at her) "Thank you, and you are more than welcome."-Steve

(she walks into the room to get changed and ready for the massage.)


	11. Massages Cont

(After about three minutes, Steve knocked on the door)

"You ready, Rory?"-Steve

"Yep."-Rory

(he quietly walked back into the room, turned down the lights a little bit more, and made sure she was covered up properly.)

(With his hands on either side of her spine he said) "Take a deep breath in"-Steve

(which she did) "And let it out"-Steve (she obeyed)

"And one more, deep breath in"-Steve (which she once again did) "And let it out."-Steve

(he then got started on massaging her back, but for the first time in about a month he started the conversation while she was laying face down on the table)

"So, what did you think of the photo shoot?"-Steve

"I think it went pretty well. I'm looking forward to seeing the after treatments photos, more I guess. I do truly appreciate that you did it."-Rory

"Anytime. Hey if you want me to take the after shots as well just let me know."-Steve

(they were quite for a few more moments then he said) "Rory, I know that we just talked about it but I just want to ask anyway, have we ever done trigger pointing on you before?"-Steve

(she turns so she can look him in the face while they are talking) "I know we've talked about it but we've never done it before."-Rory

"Would you like to try it?"-Steve

"Sure, why not? What harm could it do?"-Rory

"Alright, let's do it!"-Steve

(they were then both quite for about another half an hour, both lost in utterly separate trains of thought. After finishing with her legs he said to her) "Alright, Rory we are going to have you scoot down all the way on the table, then flip over whichever way is more comfortable for you to do."-Steve

(she did as was told then looked at his face for a few moments before looking at the ceiling and saying) "You look deep in thought about something."-Rory

"Nothing really important. Just really into the massage that's all."-Steve

"Steve, come on what's going on in that brain of your's."-Rory

"Have you signed the no compete clause yet?"-Steve

(she not only visibly tensed up, but physically as well, so much so that while he was massaging her hand down through her arm he had to tell her to relax)

"Of course I signed it. I love the location that I work at, you know that, I have no desire to leave anytime soon. Maybe later on next year but not just yet"-Rory

"I figured as much."-Steve

(she just looks up at him then all of the sudden sits up and shocks him, for it was a move that she had never done before on his table)

"What the hell are you doing?'-Steve

"You aren't signing it are you? You're leaving"-Rory

(he doesn't answer her right away which makes Rory assume the worst and she starts to tear up. Steve can't help but feel guilty. This was supposed to be a memorable day for her and Finn. Not one that brought her more stress and pain. He gently massages her shoulders which helps her calm down considerably but she still wants as well as needs an answer which he knows he will have to confess at some point.)

"Rory, I've thought about not signing it. I have better options out there, even more so with the photography job. However, I have talked to the spa lead about it and they are willing to give me an hourly wage on certain days instead of just commission, which does help in all honesty. But you already know the circumstances in which why I would leave other wise than the pay grade. In all honesty though I don't know what to do at this point."-Steve

"Steve, please just don't go, not yet. Please wait until Finn comes back from in patient treatment, by that time I will done with mine as well and I won't need the massages as often as I do now. Please just think about this. Combine the hourly wage with whatever services you do in a day, with the photo projects you get on the side, it could greatly change things in your favor. You can make it work, I know you can"-Rory

(he smiles at her urgency to keep him there for it shows how deep their friendship truly is) "I will give it more time, I promise you that. Now why don't we focus on getting you truly relaxed instead of having you walk out of here just as tense and knotted as when you walked in shall we?"-Steve

"Let's."-Rory

(he went back to work on her chest muscles, then her neck as well as the shoulders. With about twenty minutes left he decided to trigger point the places that she had asked him to before they got started. While he was working on her they continued to talk about things ranging from her treatment, to the days that they didn't work together, a little more about the no compete clause, and a few other things as well. Rory left the massage room feeling better than she had not just emotionally but physically than she had in weeks. After grabbing a drink of water for himself for he had offered her one but she politely declined Steve met up with Rory at the front desk.)

"You don't need to take care of paying, Rory. Finn has already taken care of that. Let me just block myself out for the rest of my shift then I shall join the three of you in the pool if that's alright?"-Steve

"Of course it is. I'll see you shortly. Thanks again for doing that massage by the way I feel like butter."-Rory

"You are most welcome, Rory."-Steve

(they went to the separate locker rooms to get changed into their swim suits. After about four minutes the two of them joined their friends in the therapy pool. Rory swam out to her boyfriend and gently kissed him on the lips)

"You are amazing, have I told you that lately. Not only do I get spoiled with a photo shoot, but roses, and a massage by my favorite therapist. What's next you bought me a house?"-Rory

(they all are laughing at this point)

"No house purchases just yet my darling. However, how would you feel about doing a trip to Six Flags after this swim?"-Finn

(he had changed his mind on the location of the proposal to their second favorite place)

(she just looks at him with love and affection) "Hell yes we haven't been there in such a long time baby. I would enjoy nothing more than to go there with you."-Rory

"Then that is what we shall do."-Finn

(the four of them continued to swim and have some much needed fun for about another hour. When they were all done Logan and Steve went back to the photo studio to set up the album for the proposal photos that Steve would be taking at the park. Finn and Rory headed back the house to change into warmer clothes pack a small cooler etc then headed out to Six Flags around nine o clock in the morning on September 23rd, 2012.)


	12. Proposal

**Author**'**s** **Note**:

I'm not one to put this in stories unless I find it to be an absolute necessity which for this chapter I do. I wish to give a shout out to a pretty spectacular co-worker that I has gotten me to be less guarded, more trusting, and take a few more risks in life. The two of us may have worked together for a short span of time but in all honesty I do treasure the memories that we have, and the more daring side of me that has been formed. This chapter is being written in honor of him, so once more thank you for a new friendship no matter how short lived or how long it may be you will hold a special place in my heart.

***At Six Flags***

(they arrived at the park a little bit after ten in the morning. The couple paid to get in the park, then instantly headed to the Raging Bull. They were in line waiting)

"So, thanks for doing this today baby. It means more than you know. What about your job though honey? You have had the past what three and half days off now?"-Rory

"I am part owner so I can take whatever days I wish off, and also if Logan had needed me to stay he would have said something. Please do not put one more ounce of worry into it, or anything else for the rest of the day for that matter alright?"-Finn

"Fair enough logic there. However, I'll try not to, but you know me."-Rory

"That I do my dear that I do. Now let's go."-Finn

(they spend the next three hours alternating between riding different rides, eating, and stopping for some shopping as well. The two of them just entered her favorite gift shop, laughing, smiling, and that was when Finn knew that it was time to pop the question to the love of his life. He said that it was okay if she wanted to go ahead and shop he just needed to make a quick call outside of the store. She told him where she could be found, and he went to make the "phone call".)

"Is now the time?"-Logan

"I think so, she seems so content in this moment and I wish to enhance that feeling for her. So are the two of the you set up to take the pictures?"-Finn

"Of course, I figured that we could do a few candid shots, then capture a few more after you actually ask her the question. What do you think?"-Steve

"Think it sounds good. Alright, here goes nothing."-Finn

"One more thing, though, well make it two once Steve is done adding his two cents in. But, you really are doing the best thing for both of you right now. We know that the road the two of you have decided to walk down hasn't been the easiest over the past few years, but at the end of the day one thing still holds true and that is the love the two of you share. Keep that up and the two of you can get through hell and back."-Logan

"Damn, Logan way to take every word out of my mouth. (the three men laugh) I agree with what he said. However, I do have one thing to add believe it or not. Even though you are putting a ring on it, keep in mind that you are also going to treatment soon. Don't screw this up Finn or you will have me to answer to. And for once I am not screwing with you either."-Steve

"I know, and I won't. See you two shortly"-Finn

(the guys finish getting set up for the candid photos that were about to be taken for this life changing event)

***Back inside the Store***

(Finn quickly found his soon to be fiance looking at some cute sweat pants.)

"You find anything you want yet honey?"-Finn

(she jumps a little bit for she had not heard him walk up behind her, he really did have a knack for walking rather quietly)

"Not just yet. I'm sorry this is taking so long."-Rory

"Hey don't worry about it."-Finn

(she noticed that he looked a little nervous about something so she stopped her shopping to check in on him)

"You okay?"-Rory

"Actually no, I need to talk to you about something."-Finn (he gets down on one knee)

(Rory just looks at him in shock) "Finn, what are you doing?"-Rory

"Rory Gilmore, you have been my rock for the past four years. The one to pick up the pieces after fights with the parents. My girlfriend who more than understood when I wanted to change my major and no one else around seemed to understand why. At the risk of sound redundant you stuck by me when I went for my third round of treatment when any other girl would have bailed. Rory, we have been through hell and back again together. Through that fateful night, my drinking problem, through friends not liking us together. I couldn't have asked for a more understanding, loving, patient, kind, and giving girlfriend than you. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"-Finn

(by the time he finished with his speech there were happy tears running down her face, before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him passionately)

"Is that a yes, then?"-Finn

(she leaned back from their hug, with tears still in her eyes) "Yes, of course it's a yes!"-Rory

(the small crowd that had formed around them clapped for the newly engaged couple. She was still speechless by the simplicity yet elegance of his proposal)

"So, I'm assuming that this means she said yes?"-Logan

(the photographers had captured the candid moments, before, during and were about to take a few of the after photos, but at the moment the two of them just wanted to enjoy the moment with their friends)

(she squealed at seeing her two other rather close friends there) "Omygosh, Logan, Steve! What are you doing here?"-Rory

(she finished hugging Logan but was holding off on hugging Steve for just a few more moments) "Well someone had to take the photos right? (the foursome laughed at that comment) No seriously though we are also here to enjoy the rest of this evening with the two of you if that is alright?"-Logan

"Of course it is. I would love that very much."-Rory

(she then ran up to Steve to give him a pretty big hug because she knew by instinct that he had a majority to do with what had happened this evening. Then she went back to her now fiance)

"Thank you for doing this, honey. Although that word hardly seems to do it justice. For how you did was better than I ever could have imagined."-Rory (she kissed him again)

(he kissed her back with as much love he could muster while being in such a public area) "You deserve it and so much more. If I could give you the world I would, love."-Finn

"The feeling is more than mutual. Now why don't we head out and ride some more coasters. That way the other two companions won't be bored out of their mind with our romantic moments."-Rory

"Alright sounds like a good plan to me."-Finn

(the foursome headed out of the shop after making a few purchases and headed to the Haunted House. They all had a much needed as well as deserved fun evening.)

Author's Note: Sorry to end the chapter with one as well but while doing some editing I noticed that I never described the ring that he got for her, but here is the link for it: Engagement-Rings/Sapphire/Sapphire-and-Round-Diamond-Setting/WhiteGold/1109


	13. Telling Lorelai

(The next day, Finn, Logan and Steve head back to work since one of the owners had been gone for three days, the other two for a day and a half. Rory decided to call her mother and inform her of the good news. She was a little bit nervous due to the fact that the last time Rory disclosed life alternating news concerning the ending of her relationship with Steve the two of them had ended up in an awful fight. Rory knew that it was a bit childish to be nervous considering that her and Steve had broken up almost five and half years prior, she just hoped that her mother would approve of the man she was about to marry.)

"Hey mom."-Rory

(sounding excited to hear from her daughter. It had been about six months now since the two of them had conversed with one another) "Rory, are you okay? Did something happen?"-Lorelai

"Actually yes something did, but could we meet up at Starbucks to get some coffee? It is the type of news that you need to hear in person."-Rory

"Of course. I'll see you in about half an hour."-Lorelai

"Alright."-Rory

***At Starbucks***

"Okay so what is the news that you need to tell me hun?"-Lorelai

"Finn proposed to me yesterday at Six Flags."-Rory

(her mom just freezes about to take a sip of her coffee. She is quite for a few moments)

"Mom?"-Rory

"Are you sure this is what you really want, Rory? That Finn is who you want?"-Lorelai

(with a hint of anger in her voice) "Don't, don't you dare question the love that I have for Finn."-Rory

"It's just that."-Lorelai (then her daughter cuts her off)

"Mom, you can either stand by us or walk away and not take part in the wedding or the life that I have with him it's that simple."-Rory

"What about Steve though?"-Lorelai

"What about him?"-Rory

"I always kind of thought that the two of you would get back together at some point. You've never fully explained why the two of you broke up all those years ago."-Lorelai

"Mom, it is something simple I will explain it one more time and that is IT. The age, there it is. Now, we are not having that conversation again, not here, not now nor ever again. I'm going to head back home. If you have something half way decent and worth while to say call me until then please don't ruin this for me okay?"-Rory

(Rory walks off in a fight of anger, while her mother just sits there for a few more minutes before walking back to her car and heading home. The daughter decides to head into her job early as well to go for a swim before any clients came in. She had just gotten done and walked up to the Concierge desk when she saw Steve and silently swore because no matter how hard she tried, he would be able to tell that she was still tense)

"Hey, Rory. What's going on?"-Steve

(she sets down her stuff and gently sits on the chair next to him) "Not much. You have any clients today?"-Rory

"Have one coming in about twenty minutes followed by a short half an hour one than I'm free for the rest of the day. At least so far. How about you?"-Steve

"One coming in about an hour, so I'm probably just going to set up for her then clean and organize like I normally do when I am here because semi low supplies don't seem to bother the other one's like it does me. In fact, I'm going to head to Harmony and start with that now. Unless it will interfere with your client?"-Rory

"No, I'll be in the back room anyway so go ahead."-Steve

"Okay, I'll see you soon."-Rory

(he smiles at her while she walks away. However, he can sense that something is wrong with her and decides to bring it up properly when he is done with his clients.)

***In Harmony Room***

(Rory's cell phone goes off) "Hello"-Rory

"Hey baby, how did it go with your mom?"-Finn

"Horribly. I'm at work though and have a client coming in, in about forty minutes so I'll fill you in on all the details when I get back home."-Rory

"Rory."-Finn

"I know Finn and believe me just hearing your voice has helped me relax more than you know."-Rory

"Okay, just don't take it out on your client."-Finn

(the two share a laugh because even on her worst days, Rory has an amazing ability to cover up her emotions and appear happy go lucky)

"Trust me I will be fine."-Rory

"I know that you will be. On to a different topic, when will you be home?"-Finn

"Probably by 3:30 or 4:00 depending on traffic."-Rory

"Alright, I shall see you then honey. I love you."-Finn

"I love you too. Bye"-Rory

(she hangs up, then finishes taking care of the Harmony room supplies, nail polish colors etc. It took her about half an hour then her client came in so she took care of her, and checked her out at the front desk. After she cleaned up and restocked once again she went back to the front area to check her email, and a few other accounts, which quickly did pass the time. Before she knew it, Steve was back up at the desk checking out his client. He got done then quietly asked for Rory's hand which she took after a moments hesitation)

"Where are we going, Steve?"-Rory

"You will see."-Steve

(the two of the them head outside and just start walking the path they were beyond familiar with at this point. It had been somewhat of a routine about a year ago that whenever they didn't have clients until later on in their shifts or weren't booked for the rest of the day that they would take at least an hour walk, to talk, or just relax)

"So, what's really going on?"-Steve

"How do you manage that?"-Rory

"Rory we dated for three years, have been friends longer than that, now we work together. Come on I'm bound to know when you are upset. Even if I faltered and no longer knew nor noticed the little things that did give away your mood the way you hold your tension in your body is a dead give away for how upset you really are. Now come on talk to me."-Steve

(she sighs then gives in to tell her the story with her mother) "I told Lorelai about the engagement."-Rory

"And"-Steve

"Far from being surprised she asked me if I was sure if I wanted to marry him, if I really did love him."-Rory

"Which you do. Any idiot with two eyes attached to their head can see that. But go on."-Steve

(she just laughs before continuing) "Which is basically what I told her. But then."-Rory

(she had faltered with her story, which caused him to stop walking) "Rory, what is it?"-Steve

(she had started to tear up, but managed to stay in control of her emotions for the time being) "I can understand why she asked if I was sure that I wanted to be with him. Dating an alcoholic has been anything but easy, and there are a few times that I did desire to just throw in the towel and walk away but I couldn't my love for him runs too deep to do that. She knows that as well."-Rory

"Then, what has you so upset."-Steve

"She asked about you."-Rory (and she no longer could hold in the tears nor did she want to.)

"I'm still confused though. Why would she ask about me?"-Steve

(then it hit him, and all he could think to do was hold his friend)

"Lorelai thinks that you and I should still be together doesn't she?"-Steve

"Yes, which makes no sense to me whatsoever. She knew the problems that you and I had. Even if we did ever have those feelings for one another again and attempted to get back together, the main problem would still be for we can not fix that."-Rory

"I know, believe me I know. Rory, you and I didn't break up due to a lack of feelings for one another. We broke up simply because the age difference was too great. Yes, we had a lot in common hell we still do, but we wanted two different things out of life and I didn't want you to have to sacrifice anything else in order to be with me."-Steve

(her crying had calmed a little bit and she was able to look him in the eye better when she responded a few moments later) "The things I gave up at the time seemed logical, proper even. But I didn't want us to grow old together and end up resenting one another for things we lost out on. We agreed on that and broke it off when it was the best time to do so. I don't regret it for if we had waited any longer we wouldn't be where we are today."-Rory

(they just smiled gently at one another and she did manage to feel a lot better at the moment) "Hey why don't we head back in to see if we have any clients and if not we can block ourselves out and go for a swim just the two of us."-Steve

"That sounds like a splendid idea."-Rory

(the two begin to walk back but she hesitates) "What's up?"-Steve

"Thank you, for everything."-Rory

"Sure."-Steve

(the two head back to the spa. Fortunately for them, in the time that they had been gone, each of them had gotten one more client for the day then had simple twenty minutes left for the both of them so they decided to just leave instead of blocking themselves out because there wasn't enough time left for them to do a service. They finished out the work day together but still went for the swim afterwards. Rory did call Finn to let him know that she was going to stay behind for her daily swim before heading home. He was very understanding and finished making dinner for the two of them that way she would have something to eat waiting for her when she got back.)


	14. Drinks & Dances

(Rory finally made it home around 5:45, just about an hour and half later than she said, but once she walked into the house all the tension from her fight with her mother left when she saw what Finn had done for her)

"Finn, you not only made dinner but all of our comfort foods as well. You are incredible!"-Rory (she kisses him)

"I could tell that when I called, by the tone in your voice, that Lorelai didn't take the news well so, I figured that we could eat a nice dinner than head out to the bar."-Finn

(she just looks at him a bit confused. Instantly understanding her fear and worry he quickly responds) "To the upper level baby."-Finn

(she physically relaxes when he says that and they go on to enjoy a rather comfortable meal with one another) "So fill me on the details then. Or am I right in the assumption that she still foolishly believes that you should be with Steve?"-Finn

(after taking a sip of water) "Your assumption is right. But, mom should know that I'm not going to suddenly age a decade and half nor is Steve getting any younger. I basically told her that she can learn to accept you and I as a couple or she can stay out of our lives. We have been through too much to walk away now."-Rory

"There's the logical woman I fell in love with. However, do you really want to give that kind of ultimatum to your mother?"-Finn

"Finn, he and I broke up more than six years ago I was 22 at the time and he was going on thirty eight. The love was still there at some point but the age over came that and it became too much of a challenge for us to be together. You and I met, you supported me through the break up and helped me become who I am today not her. I've have given her chance after chance to fix it and each time she falters worse than the last. I don't want to keep having the same circular conversation with her, it is not worth the time nor the energy. I am giving her one last go to fix the damage that she has caused and that will be at our wedding. We will find out the outcome of her decision then. Until now can we please change the topic and enjoy the rest of this wonderful meal that you made us?"-Rory

"Of course but one more question."-Finn

"What's that?"-Rory

"You do understand where she is coming from right?"-Finn

"Of course I do, I more than comprehend it. I did tell her a few stories of when you drunk and how frustrated I was at the time time. I also included a multitude of other events that you were beyond spectacular in the way that you treated me. I just wish that she would remember those and not the bad times."-Rory

"Me too honey me too, but back to better topic shall we?-Finn

"What did you have in mind?"-Rory

"Well there is pumpkin flavored cheesecake in the fridge for when we get back."-Finn

(she squeals and gives her soon to be husband a rather passionate kiss and hug)

(they finished their meal talking about work, and other events going on. When they finished it was about 8:00 they decided to change into their clubbing clothes, called up Steve then headed out the door)

***At the Bar***

"Anyone going to order drinks, alcohol free of course. I'll go grab them"-Finn

"Yeah, I'll take a soda any flavor is fine. Do you want anything, Rory?"-Steve

"I'll take a grape soda, thanks honey. We shall be upstairs probably somewhere on the dance floor. See you soon."-Rory (she kisses him passionately before he heads off to the bar)

"Seems a little cruel to send the alcoholic to get the drinks don't you think"-Steve

"I have full and complete faith in him. Let's go."-Rory

(the two of them head upstairs to the dance floor and make it just in time for the beginning of their favorite song "Swing" by Savage. Finn walked up to see them grinding with one another. With a slight smirk in his face he walked over and joined the two to create a Rory sandwich. There were a few times during choruses of songs or certain moments of dancing with one another that Finn and Rory stole a few kisses with one another. They spent a good part of the evening grinding, with Rory alternating dance partners between Steve and her fiance. Her favorite parts of the night were when her two favorite guys would dance with their hands on her hips. The three of them spent the next four hours sipping on their drinks, and dancing away to good music. Around two in the morning they decided to call it a night and headed back to the couple's house. The three instantly went to bed, due to a combination of being exhausted as well as having to get up early the next day. Around eight o'clock in the morning Steve got up and went home to get ready for work. Finn left an hour later and his soon to be wife left around eleven to head to the spa to work her shift for the day as well)

***At the photo shop***

"Hey man, how did the clubbing go last night?"-Logan

"It went pretty well actually. Did a few Rory sandwiches. Otherwise than that it was a lot of fun. Always nice to watch her grinding with another man."-Finn

(he said this with a hint of jealousy to his voice but Logan knew instantly that a part of him was kidding, and quickly caught on that his mood didn't have to do with the dance night but the outcome of something else entirely. The four of them were so close that they knew one another's mood like the back of their hands)

"Lorelai flipped didn't she?"-Logan

(he let a sigh of defeat but continued working on editing the black and white engagement session for a couple that had come in last week) "Yes, she did. Rory didn't give way to the full extent of her mother's reaction but let's just say that she still thinks that her daughter belongs with Steve."-Finn

(he doesn't anything for a few minutes)

"Do you agree with her, Logan?"-Finn

"What? No, o hell no. That ship has sailed, it has been almost a decade since the two of them have been together. They are strictly friends. No, I was thinking that Lorelai's reaction is such bull shit ya know? Her only daughter has finally found someone who loves her completely and to the best of his ability. You both have your flaws hell we all do, but you have both attempted to work it out. Finn, let her make her decision and wait to see the outcome the day of the wedding. Don't worry about it at the moment."-Logan

"You sound like Rory in your advice. I guess I am just worrying a bit ahead of time is all."-Finn

"When don't you? That is one thing that you and Rory have in common."-Logan

(the two of them laugh) "Hey you go to treatment in about a week. How do you feel about that?"-Logan

(quickly looks at him then heads over to the printer to see the hard copies of the photos to see how they turned out and if they needed to fix anything) "I'm scared as hell to be honest. I haven't had a drink in two weeks and I'm feeling rather antsy about it. What if it doesn't work? What if I fail again? I know she won't stick around if treatment doesn't work this time."-Finn

(Logan helps layout the hard copies on the table but the two continuing talking) "You can't think like that man. You have to put more faith in yourself than that. Remember that you have a pretty damn good support system when you go in there and we will be right there for you when you get out."-Logan

"Thanks, man."-Finn

"Anytime. Now let's finish with this project shall we?"-Logan

"Sure."-Finn

(the two of them finish up for their clients around five o'clock in the afternoon then head home to their significant others.)


	15. Rehab Day One

(a few more days had gone by between the fight with Rory and her mother. The third of October had finally arrived. The fateful day that Finn was starting his in patient rehab program)

***At Finn's House***

"Pictures?"-Rory

"Check."-Finn

"Underwear, outfits, pants, something to sleep in, music as well as your IPOD charger?"-Rory

"Check, check, check, and of course. Honey."-Finn

(but she cuts him off) "Phone charger, toothbrush, tooth paste, books to read at night. Camera in case you find or have anything worth taking photos of, charger for the camera."-Rory

(he gently takes her hands to get her to stop triple checking everything, she stops briefly but then heads to the kitchen to get some coffee for him and apple cider for herself)

"Rory. Are you okay?"-Finn

(she laughs nervously) "Of course I am honey. Why wouldn't I be? You are going to treatment to finally get better. This is a great thing."-Rory

"I know you better than that. Just talk to me, tell me what's going on."-Finn

(she finishes making their drinks and they starts packing the car) "I'm scared to be honest. I know that this time it will be different, that it will work I can feel it. But I'm still a little bit apprehensive about being alone. What if?"-Rory

(he kisses her gently, before she can get started on one of her classic rants when her emotions get the best of her) "Rory, you will have Logan, and Steve each step of the way while I am gone. You can also call your mom (she smirks), seriously you can do that. Or worse case scenario spend some time with your grandparents."-Finn

(the two ended up in a fit of much need laughter which helped ease a bit of tension before they got into the car) "That would only occur if I get sick and am close to dying. They don't know about your drinking problem let alone that you have tried and failed three times at getting sober. Imagine the "I told you so looks that one would be receiving. I would rather shot myself then endure that torture for an evening let alone for days. I think that with the help of our friends I know that we will make it through this."-Rory

"Of course we will, baby. How about we discuss something else. The wedding plans perhaps?"-Finn

(she smiles ear to ear) "That is a fantastic idea. Nothing too specific of course but I do like the thought of it. Were you thinking of an outdoor wedding or inside a church kind of thing?"-Rory

"We could do the wedding itself outside then reception in. How does that sound?"-Finn

"I like the sound of that. Fall or Spring?"-Rory

"No way in hell are we doing Fall. If so, the entire theme will be orange in honor of the season, and that I am anything but okay with."-Finn

(she just laughed) "Damn, you know me too well, baby. How about Spring then?"-Rory

"Or, we could do a winter wedding."-Finn

"If we did that, outdoors is not an option whatsoever, for I was anything but made for cold weather, and you don't handle it so well either you know?"-Rory

"Fair enough point there. So, spring it is?"-Finn

"I like that."-Rory

(the couple spends the rest of the drive talking about the wedding, what he thinks treatment will be like this time around, their jobs and what will happen while he is gone. Before they know it, Rory and Finn arrive at the treatment center. It takes about two hours to get him checked in, paperwork filled out, health forms taken care of and now they are at the moment of saying good-bye for now. She was of a course a bit emotional as was he)

"Finn, I love you more than could ever know. Please keep that thought in your head whenever you think that you can't stay here."-Rory

"I love you as well. I promise you that when I get out of this place each day that we share together I will show you how much I appreciate you for sticking by me through this trying time over the past two years."-Finn

(the two of them share a passionate yet sweet kiss before they separate. She waves good bye then heads back to the car to make the hour drive back home. However, instead of heading back to the house she decides to head to Finn's place of business)

***At the Photo Shop***

(she walks through the door and up to his desk) "Hey, Logan."-Rory

(he gets up and hugs her) "Hey you. What's going on?"-Logan

"Just dropped Finn off at treatment. He will officially be gone until November 3rd. I figured that I could help you out a little bit before heading over to the spa for my evening shift."-Rory

"Hang on, before we get started working, how are you holding up?"-Logan

"At the moment pretty well. It has only been a few hours. I'm more afraid of how I will be when I get home from work."-Rory

(the two of them start sorting through a mutual friend's daughter's senior pictures but still continue talking)

"You know that you could always spend the night at mine or Steve's place right?"-Logan

"I know that, and I appreciate it more than you know. But I have to learn to adapt through out the month right?"-Rory

"Fair enough point there."-Logan

(the two finish the project, then she heads to work.)

***At Heavenly***

"Hey, when did you get here?"-Steve

"I went swimming after helping out Logan and just got up to the Concierge desk about twenty minutes ago. What are you doing here? You don't normally work on Thursday"-Rory

"Well I figured I would add an extra day to the schedule just in the evenings. No big deal. Is that alright with you?"-Steve

"Of course it is. Hey, I'm going to go take care of a few things in Harmony and make sure Tranquility is set up and nothing is out of place. I'll see you back in about half an hour or so."-Rory

"Alright."-Steve

(she heads off to the rooms to make sure everything is stocked and in place, while he works on a few things for a few different clients, checks emails etc while she is gone. He looked down at his watch and realized that Rory had been gone for over an hour and with that he quickly minimizes the computer windows he had opened and went to check up on her. She wasn't in Harmony but noticed that the door to Tranquility was open so he quietly went in there and saw her in the massage room)

"You okay, Rory? You've been back here for a bit longer than you said you would be."-Steve

(she just looks at him with tears in her eyes, and he wraps her up in a hug) "It just hit you that you are going home to an empty house didn't it?"-Steve

(she just nods) "Treatment started today right?"-Steve

(quietly) "Yes, I was fine up until about half an hour ago I was refilling some of the massage oils for you and the other therapists and for some reason it just hit me and I fell apart. I'm sorry."-Rory

"Sorry for what?"-Steve

"That whenever Finn isn't here that you always seem to be the one that helps pick up the broken pieces of me."-Rory

(he gently sits her down on the table and joins her) "That's what friend's are for, Rory. Don't forget Logan helps as well whenever he can."-Steve

"I know. When I saw him earlier today he invited me to stay the night this evening. I'm not sure that I should though."-Rory

"You are worried about his girlfriend being upset aren't you?"-Steve

(laughs a little bit through her tears) "Hell yes I am."-Rory

(he joins in her laughter) "I don't blame you, to be honest. Why don't you stay with me then? I can make us some cider, make dinner, put on a good movie then do a massage for you before you sleep. We haven't done one in about two weeks anyway so we might as well get started back on the routine at some point."-Steve

"I like the sound of that a lot. Also, Finn would probably be more comfortable with that anyway. So, why don't we finish out our shifts, head back to my house so I can get some clothes and other things then we can go to your place."-Rory

"Seems like a good idea. Let's go."-Steve

(the two of them finish their shift both getting once again two clients back to back which was rewarding for both of them. After cleaning the rooms, setting up for tomorrow shifts, then updating their sheets to get paid they went to Rory and Finn's house for her to get some supplies to spend the night at Steve's, then went to his house.


	16. Rehab Night One

(the two had finally made it over to Steve's house after about an hour of Rory getting the stuff that she needed)

***In the Kitchen at Steve's***

"So, what would you like to eat, Rory?"-Steve

"You don't have to cook for me."-Rory

"Please, let me it's the least I can do tonight."-Steve

"On top of the massage and letting me stay here. How about I help you cook?"-Rory

(sighs) "Alright, if you insist. Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable then head back out here to help."-Steve

"Sounds good. See you shortly."-Rory

(she heads to the guestroom to get into her relaxing clothes, threw her hair up in a slightly messy bun then headed back out to the kitchen)

"So, what have you decided on to cook?"-Rory

"I'm thinking some fried chicken, with a small salad and cookies for dessert."-Steve

"You do know me well. However."-Rory

"Don't worry it's sugar cookie dough only not cooked."-Steve

(she just smiles at him and was about to reply but her phone rang before she could respond) "Hey, I have to take this it's Finn."-Rory

"Go ahead I'll start the chicken it's fine."-Steve

***In the Living Room***

"Hey, baby. How is it going?"-Rory

(sounding frustrated) "It's good I guess, had a therapy session, dealt with a few demons. I'm sorry if I sound tense it's just. Whenever I have a shitty day I have had you to come home to, in order to ease things ya know? And now you aren't here and I'm nervous, stressed, worried."-Finn

"Honey, take a breath. I'm right here. Talk to me and tell me what happened, what truly happened in therapy and we can get you calmed down."-Rory

(he sighs and relaxes already feeling a little bit better. The two continue to talk for about another twenty five minutes, then she heads back into the kitchen to help with dinner)

***In the Kitchen***

"How is he doing?"-Steve

"Stressed which is to be expected, but we talked through it and he seemed a lot more relaxed by the time we said good night. I told him that I was staying with you and he was more than okay with that. He said that he was glad I wasn't spending the first night alone. What would you like my help with?"-Rory

"Well, I got done with the chicken while you are on the phone and kept it in the oven to keep it warm, so all that we have to get ready are the salads. The cookie dough we can get out when we make the cider."-Steve

"I like the sound of that. I'm sorry that took longer than I thought it would."-Rory

"Hey, don't worry about it I more than understand."-Steve

(she just smiles at him and the two sit down in the living room and eat the home made dinner)

"What did the doctor say about your test results by the way? Was she able to figure out why you have felt so drained as of late?"-Steve

"She said that I have extremely low levels of vitamin D."-Rory

(takes a bit of her chicken and instantly one can see a majority of the tension leave her body. She was a big believer in comfort food and Steve's cooking always hit the spot)

"What does she want you to do in order to fix that problem? Do you have to change your diet or anything?"-Steve

"I probably will change it either way, but she wants me to just take a supplement for it, and get a check up in two months."-Rory

"That seems simple enough. Do you want to go to the grocery store with me tomorrow so we can get some staples as well as what you need to stay here for the next couple of days?"-Steve

"I would love to."-Rory

"Al rightly then, how about we do that after our shifts are done around three?"-Steve

"Sounds like a plan."-Rory

(they finished their meal while indulging in their favorite movie High Tension. When the two of them finished she got changed and set up for the massage. He walked back into the guest room where she was but knocked before hand to make sure that she was ready.)

(standing in front of the table with hands on either side of her spine) "Alright, take a deep breath in (which she does) and let it out."-Steve

"And one more deep breath in, and let it go."-Steve

(he starts the massage with gently working on her neck which is where she normally has the most tension in her body. About twenty minutes in he starts looking for knots on either side of her shoulders to trigger point to help ease up some of her muscles. They exchanged a words while she was on her tummy, but for the most part not much was said which was usual for the first half of their massage sessions. However, she did notice a change in the way that he was massaging her in which she planned to ask him about when they were done. Whenever, he did them at the Spa his touch always seemed to have purpose a more business feel, now it felt like it had a more sensual feel, less stressed on his behalf. When he asked her to scoot down and flip over she finally asked him about it)

"Swedish style?"-Rory

(smiles because he knew her well enough that she would have noticed the difference in his touch) "Of course."-Steve

"Okay, as long as you weren't trying to convey something else."-Rory

(they laugh) "Of course not."-Steve

(a few minutes pass in silence) "So, has it been busy the past few weeks?"-Rory

"Yeah, it has picked up a bit especially this week which has been nice ."-Steve

"That's good."-Rory

"How about you? Has it picked up at all?"-Steve

"Yes it has"-Rory

"Good, glad to hear it. Have you gotten the flu shot yet?"-Steve

"No."-Rory

"Do you plan to?"-Steve

"Probably not."-Rory

(he just looks at her) "Getting a doctor's note?"-Steve

"No, I mean I've thought about it but it doesn't seem worth it now."-Rory

"Why not? I thought that's all they needed was a doctor's note."-Steve

"Nope, not anymore you need to get an allegory test done and we have to pay for it out of our pockets."-Rory

"That seems a bit ridiculous."-Steve

"I know right?"-Rory

(about five more minutes pass by) "I was in the other location on Monday, ran into Samantha and she showed me the pictures that you took of her daughter. They were beautiful."-Rory

"Thanks."-Steve

"Anytime. Do you plan on doing more photo shoots like that one or what?"-Rory

"Senior photos probably not that was just a favor for her. But I did have a father ask me to shot his son's football game he is the quarterback. They had gotten pictures before but not really good one's you know what I mean?"-Steve

"Yes, go on?"-Rory

"So, I did action shots for that game but it wasn't my favorite thing to do. The equipment isn't the best because I can't afford it at the moment."-Steve

"It's a goal for later on down the road right?"-Rory

"Of course."-Steve

(the two continue having a bit of small talk back and forth for the rest of the massage. By the time she was done he could tell that she was feeling quite a bit better about Finn being gone for the next four weeks, and that she would go to be able to fall asleep with ease. He left the room after he was done to let her get redressed and she rejoined him in living room to be greeted with a cup of her favorite pumpkin yogurt with granola on top and a side cup of steaming hot apple cider.)

"Awww, thanks for all of this, Steve. I feel so much better already."-Rory

"You are most welcome my dear. How about one final movie or an episode of Parenthood and we shall get some sleep?"-Steve

"Seems like the perfect way to end this evening."-Rory

(the two finally decided on another semi scary movie called "Grace". Afterwards, since Rory had fallen asleep on the couch Steve carried her to the guestroom tucked her in then headed to his own room to get some sleep)


	17. Morning After

(The next morning, by the time Rory had woken up Steve had already eaten breakfast made her favorites of pancakes and sausage kept it warm in the oven, and after reading the note that he had left her learned that he was in the middle of taking a shower. So she decided to grab a cup of water, eat her breakfast than get ready for work. She had just sat down when she heard his phone go off so she answered it for him)

"Hello, this is Rory."-Rory

"Did I get the wrong number?"-Lorelai

"Mom?"-Rory

"Rory? What are you doing answering Steve's phone?"-Lorelai

"The better question is what are you doing calling Steve?"-Rory

(she hesitates, but is saved from answering the question because the man in question had just walked into the kitchen)

"Hey, who's on the phone?"-Steve

"It's my mom."-Rory

"Why?"-Steve

"I have no idea. Would you like to talk to her and find out?"-Rory

"Not right now I have to head in early for a client at the Spa then head over to Logan's place and help him out with a photo shoot. Tell her I'll call her at a later date."-Steve

(to her mother who had been patiently waiting on hold for a few minutes) "Mom, Steve said that he would call you back at a later date, he has to head in early for work. Is that okay with you?"-Rory

"Of course, it is. But before you quickly hang up the phone can I please say something to you first?"-Lorelai

(sighs before answering) "Go ahead"-Rory

"Rory, I'm sorry for the way I reacted to your news that you shared with a me a few weeks ago. I was only remembering the bad times and awful fights you had with Finn and not all the good things that the two of you have had together. I know he is far better suited for you than Steve is. Would you be up to getting some dinner sometime this week?"-Lorelai

(she started to tear up with happiness for a change) " I appreciate the apology, more than you know mom and of course that would be great. I don't have my calendar with my at the moment I forget at the Spa the other night so when I get there how about I call and we can set something up then?"-Rory

"I like the sound of that. Talk to you soon hun. Love you"-Lorelai

"Love you as well, bye mom?"-Rory

(the two hang up) "So, that sounded like it went well for a change"-Steve

"Yes it did which I think is great. Hey, I'm going to take a shower then go to work. I'll see you later on today after work. We are still going to the store after our shifts right?"-Rory

"Of course. See you then. Have a great day. Bye"-Steve

"You as well, bye."-Rory

(she gets done taking her shower, puts on her uniform of black skinny jeans, with the matching shirt with the Spa logo, then a black jacket. Adding a touch of make up grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Rory got there around 11:00 went for a swim then headed out to the front desk)

"Hey, Rory could you check out this client for me. I need some time to set up for my next one and they didn't put the time in the computer again."-Steve

"Sure thing."-Rory

"Thanks, it really does help more than you can understand."-Steve

"Anytime."-Rory

(she kindly checked out his client, then went back to the room to help him change up the sheets and take the other one's to the laundry room for him. After she got done with that, the next client and her walked back to Harmony so Steve wouldn't have to worry about it. Another hour and half went by and Steve was back up at the front desk but took a seat signing deeply)

"You feeling okay you look a little bit paler than usual."-Rory

"Honestly, I'm feeling pretty exhausted. This week has been crazy busy back to back clients, front desk rarely puts in clean up time which adds another bit of unneeded stress. When I'm not doing massages here or at Beyond, I'm helping out Logan with photo shoots since Finn is gone. And for some odd reason whenever you aren't at the house I can't sleep at all."-Steve

(she goes over and hugs him) "I actually talked to Finn a little bit after you left, and he said that he would be more comfortable with me staying over at your place for the next week if that is okay with you. He could sense that you were stressed from over hearing you and I talk last night so he wanted me to make sure that someone was taking care of you for a change. Are you going to be okay with this arrangement?"-Rory

"Hell freaking yes I am."-Steve

"Okay, well when I'm done with my shift I will grab some more stuff from the house and be back over around eight?"-Rory

(visibly relaxes) "I'll have dinner ready by then. However, at the moment I have another client coming in for an hour massage in five minutes so I'm going to set up the client in take form and see you in about an hour fifteen."-Steve

"Okay. I have a creativity and planning meeting to do with Phoebe in about an hour that is going to take up the rest of my shift so I'm going to block myself out for that time but I will see you before you leave."-Rory

"Sounds good."-Steve

(he heads back to Harmony, sets up the client intake form, makes sure the room is set up then welcomes her in. The next hour thank the lord goes by rather quickly for him, after he is done checking out his client at the front desk, he cleans up, then heads up back up front. After seeing that Rory was still in her meeting Steve took care of a few emails, responded to client requests for photo shoots, and orders a few pieces of equipment for Logan that he needed. It is now three o clock and Rory finally joins him again)

"How did your client go?"-Rory

"Perfectly. How was the meeting?"-Steve

"Actually it was rather productive."-Rory

"That's good to hear. You ready to head out?"-Steve

"I was born ready"-Rory

(he laughs at her usual response to that question for it never gets old to him. They drive to her house together, she packs a few more essentials that she will need while she stays at his house as well as a few comfort items that she knew they would both appreciate. After about two hours the two head back to his place)

Author's Note: It is had been a month since I started writing this story and I wanted to post a story on the anniversary of that date. I have thoroughly enjoyed the topics that have been written so far and I glad that many people have followed as well as added it to their favorites list. Do not worry more entertaining things will be unfolding rather soon for this couple.


	18. Time Flies

***Steve's House***

"Hey did you remember to call your mom back to set up an appointment for lunch?"-Steve

"No, I didn't actually, I did grab my calendar, just slipped my mind to give her a ring."-Rory

"Why don't you go do that, call Finn afterwards and I will have dinner ready by the time you get out."-Steve

"Shall do. See you shortly"-Rory

"Sounds good."-Steve

(she heads to the guest room to call her mom which was a short talk because she was about to head out for a date with Luke. After ending that conversation she dialed her boyfriend)

"Hey, Finn how is it going?"-Rory

"Good evening baby! I wasn't expecting you to call this early."-Finn

"Is it alright that I did? Do you want me to call back later?"-Rory

"Actually, if you could that would be great. I just have a therapy session to head to in about twenty. How about I call you afterwards, and we can talk for a decent amount of time then?"-Finn

"Okay. Good luck in therapy. Talk to you soon. Love you"-Rory

"Love you too bye. O wait"-Mike

"What's up are you okay?!"-Rory

"You are at Steve's right? I just don't want you to be alone the first week of treatment. The last time that happened well you know."-Mike

"That event didn't occur until a good three weeks after you vacated the area before. But I do know what you are referring to and the answer to your question is yes I am with Steve. We both more than appreciate you looking out for us but take care of you at the same time okay baby."-Rory

"Sure thing. Bye"-Mike

"Bye."-Rory

(she hangs up quickly changes into a different set of clothes and headed back to the kitchen)

***In the Kitchen***

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Steve?"-Rory

"What, no apple cider, or latte this evening?"-Steve

"Not tonight maybe later on. It's the type of weather, type of evening that is best suited for hot coco."-Rory

(he could sense a hint of tension in her voice) "You alright?"-Steve

"Sure."-Rory

"I couldn't help but notice that your phone call with your fiance was remarkably short. The two of you doing okay with the situation?"-Steve

"Yes we are fine, he has a therapy session to go to so I will be calling him back later."-Rory

"Rory, what else is going on here?"-Steve

"Can we finish making dinner than I will gladly tell you."-Rory

"Promise?"-Steve

"You know me."-Rory

(they finished preparing the food but her cell phone rang before they could get to their discussion.)

"Hello."-Rory

"Hey honey. Is now a good time?"-Finn

"Of course, let me go to the guest room though and then we can talk."-Rory

"Sounds good."-Finn

(a few moments of silence pass by while she walks to the new location, gently closes the door and sits down on the bed)

"Okay, in the other room. What's up you sound a lot more tense then when I called you the first time."-Finn

"I just read the email that you sent me about John being released next week on parole. Do we need to get a restraining order against this guy to keep him away from you? Actually scratch that I'm not asking this time you are doing it point blank."-Finn

(she smiles at his urgency to make sure that she was safe while he was away) "Honey, I already filed for one so please do not fret about it. Going to the police department and picking it up before I do my shift at the Spa. Finn?"-Rory

"The session went fine, we went over my past DUI's, why I think I began drinking in the first place. You know all the fun parts of life."-Finn

"You have to start healing from some point and why not start with what triggered it you know?"-Rory

"I know, it makes perfect sense. It's just you know me. I'm not a huge explain every emotion or feeling that goes through my mind kind of guy."-Finn

"O believe me I know, but you aren't going to get any better if you don't do rehab properly this time you are going to lose out on so many things."-Rory

"I know that honey. Anyway fill me on your day other wise than the new information on John."-Finn

"Work went by pretty quickly got a few clients which is great makes it worth going there."-Rory

(laughs, the two of them continue on with their conversation for a good hour before he has to head to bed. She goes back to the living room to see Steve halfway asleep on the couch his dinner already eaten but his hot drink long forgotten. Rory quietly walks over to him and lightly touches his shoulder)

(he jumps slightly) "Rory?"-Steve

"You were falling asleep on the couch. Why don't you go get some sleep you clearly need it. I'll clean up."-Rory

"Thanks, sorry about that. It's just been a stressful few weeks and I guess it finally caught up with me."-Steve

"Don't worry about I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Steve"-Rory

"Night, Rory."-Steve

(about two and a half weeks go by in which Finn was finally making great strides in treatment and he would call Rory each night to check in with her. He also checks in with Logan on a daily basis just to make sure that the business is running smoothly. Steve finally got his stress levels under control a little bit better and also found out about the restraining order against John since he was getting out of prison. He wasn't happy about the situation but there wasn't much that he could do to change it so he and Rory decided not to talk about it. At the moment the date is October 23rd and Rory had just walked into the other Spa that Steve worked at and was greeted by the receptionist)

"Hey, Rory how are you doing?"-Anna

"Can't complain."-Rory

"That's good. What are you looking to get done today?"-Anna

"Actually I was wondering if Steve had any openings for this afternoon?"-Rory

"Really? You haven't come in for a service for about a month."-Anna

(they laugh because she used to come in a bit more often but not so much anymore since she has been living with Steve thus getting massages done at his place instead of paying for the past three weeks so she had no need to go in)

"I know, I've missed this place but due to the living situation it seemed a bit pointless."-Rory

"Fair enough point there. How is Finn by the way?"-Anna

"He's doing much better thanks for asking."-Rory

"Steve does have an opening actually he can take you right now, if that works."-Anna

"That would be great."-Rory

"Are you looking for a sixty or ninety minute Swedish?"-Anna

"I normally do a ninety minute with him."-Rory

"Alright I'll let him know that you are here."-Anna

"Thank you."-Rory

"Anytime."-Anna

(about two minutes go by and he walks out to greet his client. The surprise was obvious on his face)

"Rory, hey! What are you doing here?"-Steve

"I wanted to see you so here I am."-Rory

"You would be seeing me at home in about six hours. Why not just wait for then?"-Steve

"Don't argue with me on this one silly you know you will lose"-Rory

"Fair enough point there. Alright well you know the routine I'll see you back in the tranquility room shortly."-Steve

"Excellent."-Rory

(she goes to the locker stripes down to nothing but her panties and heads out to the room when she is ready. Steve covers her up with a small blanket and gets the rest of the room ready then comes back and gets her)

"So, how have you been? How was work?"-Steve

(doesn't say anything for a few moments) "That's a long story in and of itself."-Rory

"Well then we will wait until we are started with the massage to discuss it then."-Steve

(he gives her the scent options for the service then he stands in front of the massage table)

"Breath in (which she does) and breath out."-Steve (Rory obeys)

"One more time breath in and breath out"-Steve

(as usual the first half of the massage goes by without either one saying much to the other but then he has her turn over and the conversation starts)

"So have you been, keeping yourself busy?"-Rory

"I have actually, gotten a few more photo shots which has been nice staying busy here otherwise than that not really up to anything else. How about you? How are you doing?"-Steve

(even though the two had been living together for the past few weeks they were usually rather busy and didn't get to spend much time together except for at night time.)

(she tenses up a little bit and hesitates before responding) "I like the topic of you better"-Rory

(he laughs) "I'm trying to think otherwise than the photos I haven't really done anything else. (he pauses) How is it going at the Spa?"-Steve

"I wouldn't know."-Rory

"What do you mean?"-Steve

"I'm not there anymore."-Rory

"What happened if you don't mind me asking."-Steve

"Nothing major, you know how I feel about the flu shot and they were enforcing it there so I decided to leave."-Rory

"Permanently or temporarily?-Steve

"Temp, I've thought about it and what's the worst that can happen I plan to get the allergy test to make sure that I can get it then have the shot then be put back on so it won't be a huge loose of income at the moment you know?"-Rory

"Good point there."-Steve

(he notices her grimace while he is working on her left arm) "You okay?"-Steve

"It hurts, I pulled a few muscles cleaning yesterday."-Rory

(laughs a little bit but manages to sound stern at the same time) "Why didn't you tell me?"-Steve

"I didn't think to, sorry."-Rory

(he worked on that arm for about another five minutes then switched to the other side, they continued talking)

"You didn't get any shots in this arm did you?"-Steve

"Actually I got my blood drawn from that arm."-Rory

"Geeze."-Steve

"Yeah, so on top of the job situation I also had to go to the doctor to make sure that my vitamin levels are improving."-Rory

"And are they?"-Steve

"I don't know yet. I just got the tests done yesterday."-Rory

"O okay. Well if you are, you are young you have time to change it. Just eat healthy."-Steve

"I know it's just going to be hard is all."-Rory

"Fair enough."-Steve

(they continue talking about their parents, Logan's business and other things until the massage was over. Steve and Rory are now in the Tranquility room)

"So, remember to drink a lot of water through the day, relax more go on some walks things like that. And I will see you when I get home"-Steve

"Thanks for this I feel a lot better. O and I'm making dinner this time."-Rory

"Anytime, and I like the sound of that."-Steve

(the two go their separate ways for the next few hours her taking care of a few different errands as well as getting some groceries doing laundry at her and Finn's house and getting it set up for when he comes back home the following week. The group was surprised by how quickly the month had gone by for all of them. Time really did fly when they kept themselves busy. Steve joined her back at his place around 7:45 after he was done with his final client for the day and getting through traffic. He came home to a wonderful meal of comfort foods which included a chicken Caesar salad with a side of roast beef, mac and cheese with a ham pocket as well as mashed potatoes for her, and for the most important part of the meal dessert they had pumpkin flavored as well as caramel cheesecake with wild berry iced tea to drink. Rory and Steve enjoyed a home cooked meal as well as an evening watching Hoarders, Intervention, as well as Mystery Diners.)


	19. Halloween

(The date is now October 31st just a mere three days until Finn comes back home from in patient rehab. Rory and Steve decided that he would be staying at her and her fiance's place until he got back that way she could readjust to being back home. After taking care of a few errands Steve had decided to stop by Rory's second job to surprise her much as she had done the week prior for him. After parking his car he walked into the Aveda store she was working at)

"Hey, Steve. Are you looking for something specific?"-Hope

"Not really, Hope. Actually I was wondering if Rory was here?"-Steve

"Of course, let me go get her for you."-Hope

(before she completely walks away) "Please don't tell her that it is me, I'm trying to surprise her."-Steve

"Sure thing."-Hope

(a few minutes pass and he finally sees Rory walk out, who in turn sees Steve, runs up and hugs him)

"I take it someone missed me?"-Steve

"Of course I did. It sucks that we have to work so much it feels like we don't see one another anymore."-Rory

"Even though we live together which you think we would see more of one another."-Steve

"It would be the logical conclusion but we don't. Anyway, what's up? Did you get done at Beyond early today?"-Rory

"I did in fact and was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat when you are done with your shift instead of one us cooking for a change."-Steve

"I would love to do that actually."-Rory

"Why don't you close the shop early today Rory? You know you can do that since you are the manager?"-Hope

(she looks at her for a few moments) " That's an excellent point, and you have a fiance of your own to get home to don't you?"-Rory

(her coworker blushes a little bit) "Yes I do actually. So I shall see you tomorrow?"-Hope

(while her and Hope are discussing the plans for the upcoming days Steve walks around to see the improvements to the store that have occurred since she started working there)

"Actually, I am taking the tomorrow through the 8th of November off to get Finn back home, situated and sort out a few things for the wedding. Do you think that you and Robin can handle it by yourselves?"-Rory

"Certainly, you have trained us pretty thoroughly to take care of things around here. Go take care of your man and I will see you in about a week or two."-Hope

"You do the same. Also you are more than welcome to head out now I'll close up don't worry about it. Drive home safe."-Rory

"Bye, you do the same."-Hope

(she finally leaves the store and Rory starts straightening up while Steve just looked on with slight wonder and happiness)

"What are you staring at, Steve?"-Rory

"Manager, you've been promoted, are still working at Heavenly, helping out Logan & I with pretty much every photo shoot, keeping a household."-Steve

"It's not that hard to do, plus I would rather be busy then sitting at home twiddling my thumbs."-Rory

"And you couldn't be more beautiful then you are right now."-Steve

(she just looks at him, then it hits her) "You didn't? Did you just hit on me"-Rory

"I had to, I'm sorry don't be upset, please."-Steve

"I'm not upset, I am just surprised is all. Do you think that you are doing what is best for you to live at the house for the next few days?"-Rory

"Of course I did. Why don't we grab some dinner since you are done cleaning for the night then watch a good movie in honor of Halloween?"-Steve

"I like that idea let's go."-Rory

(she grabbed her purse closed up Aveda and the two of them headed to a steakhouse and enjoyed a relaxing dinner)

***At Rory's House***

(while changing into her pj's) "So, what did the rehab place say when you discussed it with them?"-Rory

"Well, they want us to wait actually to bring him home."-Steve

(stops in the middle of putting her sweater on and just looks at him with tears in her eyes, so he goes over to comfort her) "Rory, we are trying to do what is best for him and even though it is just a three day difference they think that it would help his sobriety tremendously to keep him there for the full duration."-Steve

"It's just, I miss him so much, Steve. You know how many hours I put in at both jobs and then working photo shoots for an additional four to six hours a day depending on the type of event. I want him home to help plan this wedding, I want him home to snuggle up against late at night. I miss him."-Rory

"I know that hun, I really do. It is just three more days you can do this. You have made it through twenty seven of them beautifully. Let's finish getting you into pj's, make some hot apple cider, then get underneath some warm blankets. What do you say to that?"-Steve

(sighs deeply because she already feels rather drained from her small crying episode, finishes getting dressed and heads out to the kitchen) "So how are you holding up during all of the this? You work quite a bit of hours yourself, along with Logan, then come back here and take care of chores and me as well."-Rory

"Honestly, I go on walks a bit more than I used to, before you come home in order to relax, soak a few times a week, and read. I think the strain of my other best friend being gone has finally caught up to me. I do miss him as well but it is easier not to think that way only one of us is falling apart of emotional at a time. If that makes any sense at all."-Steve

"It made perfect sense actually. But like you told me, you are rather strong and have been through out this entire situation. We can do this another three days. You know since the three of us have off tomorrow maybe you Logan and I should do something that is strictly fun."-Rory

"You thinking a trip to the mall then sight seeing around town?"-Steve

"Hell yes. We can work out the details tomorrow though for now let us indulge in apple cider and scary movies shall we."-Rory

"I like the sound of that."-Steve

(the two of them enjoy a quite evening together, truly relaxing, and enjoying the movies that they picked out)


	20. Homecoming

(The day had finally arrived to welcome Finn back home from rehab. Logan had already picked him early in the morning in order to surprise Rory. Steve was at Beyond working until 3:00 but would be joining the party later on that night. Finn and Logan had just pulled into the driveway at the same time that Rory was walking out to put something in the mailbox)

"Logan? What are you doing here?"-Rory

Actually I have a surprise for you."-Logan

(sounding excited) "Really? What is it?"-Rory

"It's more like a who not a what."-Logan

(looks at him a bit confused but her face instantly turns to one of excitement and love when she sees Finn get out of the car. She runs over to her fiance and embraces him rather lovingly)

"Why didn't you tell me that you were on your way I would have gotten dressed hell at least done my hair a little bit better."-Rory

"Honey it's been a month since I have seen you, I could care less what your hair looks like at the moment just please let me kiss you properly."-Finn

"Gladly."-Rory

(the two shared a moment, while that was going on Logan decided to carry in his friend's bags into the house, called Steve to let him know that the final member of the group was finally back and looking better than he had in years. He promised him that since he had one final client coming in at 11 for a ninety minute massage that he would leave work after that and be at the house no later than 3:00 o clock with the right party supplies of the groups favorite foods as well as favorite holiday beverages. Logan has just walked back outside)

"Are the two of you finished yet?! I am rather sure that he would like to see the inside of his house not just the outside."-Logan

(the three share a laugh and for the first time in four weeks everyone felt truly at ease and like their foursome was finally being put back together properly)

"Fair enough point there, Logan. Let's get inside get into far more comfortable clothes and catch up shall we?"-Finn

"I like the sound of that. O and Logan, thanks for not only picking him up but surprising me as well it was more than worth it."-Rory

"Anytime, Rory. Anytime."-Logan

(the three go inside the house where Finn and Rory take quick but separate showers, afterwards getting dressed in their relaxing clothes his consisting of black sweat pants, a blue t-shirt, and a matching hoodie on top, while his soon to be wife got dressed in her favorite pair of loose fighting jeans, black long sleeve shirt with a blue hoodie on top. After getting dressed the two of them went downstairs to their kitchen, and started preparing drinks)

"So how has it been here while I have been gone guys? Is the business doing alright? Anything eventful or life changing happen?"-Finn

(Rory and Logan share a look) "The business is great actually Steve and Rory would help out whenever they could find the time in-between their busy schedules. Clients are still very happy and re booking with us whenever possible. We did take care of each other, had a few movie marathons which were nice."-Logan

"But."-Finn

"We don't want to worry you baby."-Rory

"Did that asshole find you again? Damn it that restraining order was supposed to stop this from occurring."-Finn

"Honey, it's nothing like that at all. It is a minor problem actually. It's just that we are slightly worried about Steve."-Rory

"Why?"-Finn

"Well, you know that he is pretty much a work addict to begin with he kicked it into overtime while you were gone. It took a lot of convincing from Rory but after a while he finally stopped overworking himself to the point of exhaustion."-Logan

"That's rather intense even for him to try to achieve. Do we know that triggered it?"-Finn

"He missed you, hell we all missed you on different scale levels of course but he missed you almost as much as your loving fiancé did. However, he wouldn't really talk about it for some reason."-Logan

"How do you think that he is doing now, Rory?"-Finn

"Honestly, I think that now that you are home he of course all of us will feel a lot better than before. It is a huge adjustment to you being gone, and it will be just as big of one to readjust to you being back."-Rory

"I know exactly what you mean. It feels weird to be back here but wonderful at the same time."-Finn

(the hot water for their drinks had finally started to boil, after getting their drinks set up they headed over to the living room put on some relaxing spa music for background noise, and took a seat on the couches)

"Why does it feel weird, Finn?"-Logan

"It's kind of hard to explain. I've been in a sort of bubble, safe comfort zone for the past four weeks. No situation to be put in where there is alcohol. Dealing with demons and when not doing that I was working on things at the clinic helping them clean take care of other patients, practicing my photography, or just taking walks to clear my head. Now I'm back in the place where a lot of things mostly good but when it was bad it was awful events have occurred and my main coping mechanism is gone. You have to adjust to me being back, I have to adjust and change my entire life outside of sober living. I'm scared to be honest with you."-Finn

(she takes his hand) "Finn, you have me, Logan, and Steve to help you through this, even if you don't want it we will be there when you stop being stubborn about it. You have every right to be afraid that it may fail but it won't. Not this time. We will keep you sober and out of situations where you would be remotely tempted come hell or high water. You know that right?"-Rory

(feeling a bit more at ease which is evident in his tone of voice) "Of course I do, it is just nice to hear sometimes I guess. Hey, why don't we go surprise Steve at Beyond? I think he would appreciate it."-Finn

"I think that that is a brilliant idea. Let's go."-Logan

(the three get back into Logan's car and head out to see Steve while Rory and her second best guy friend and see him just the other night, Finn had gone a while thirty one days without him and was looking forward to the event.


	21. Homecoming Cont

(The trio had finally made it to Beyond which normally took them about ten minutes to get to but with traffic and calling the business ahead of time to make sure Steve's boss was okay with them taking him for the rest of the day it took them a little over twenty. After putting their finishing touches on the plans for the afternoon into the evening, Rory, Finn and Logan finally made it to the spa. Finn was the first one to walk in. Upon seeing him, Robin called Steve to let him know that his "client" was there. A few moments later he came up front and greeted Finn.)

(doing a double take) "Finn?! Dude, (gives him a hug) when did you get back in town. Does Rory know that you are here?"-Steve

(he hugged him back and indicated that they should go outside)

"But I have a shift to finish out here. I can't just walk out."-Steve

"You have been working extremely hard the past few weeks, Steve sometimes even pulling double shifts or coming in hours before your shift starts that way you can fit in as many clients as possible. Go take a break you have earned it. I will see you on Monday."-Robin

"Thank you. Have a good weekend."-Steve

(Finn and Steve walk out and he is pleasantly surprised to see Rory and Logan there as well)

"Hey guys long time no see. Rory can I talk to you for a moment"-Steve

(she gives him a confused look, but agrees anyway)

"What's up, Steve?"-Rory

"Do you think that we should tell Finn about that night between us?"-Steve

"You mean the night that happened while Finn and I had our huge fight a few weeks before he disappeared for his third round of "treatment" that started with the phone call from the ER saying that he had been in an accident with an over the legal limit of alcohol in his system. The night when he and I said we would take a break from one another in order to sort out our feelings?"-Rory

(looks at her with a slight smirk on his face) "Yes that night."-Steve

(sighs, and quickly bits her lip a nervous habit she had for as long as she could remember) "I don't know. I've debated about it. It wasn't like you and I had an actual relationship with one another while Finn and I were apart it was just a one night stand at the risk of sounding blunt ."-Rory

"Fair enough point and telling him would be a huge risk as well considering he just got out of treatment it might set him back a few months and start the whole cycle all over again. Why don't we let him settle into life and than we can discuss it at a later date."-Steve

"Sounds like a plan to me."-Rory

(little did the two of them know that Finn had already caught on to the fact that the two of them had slept together about eight months ago. It was the moment in time that in a way made his drinking worse, but also spurred him into actually getting better for the final time in his life. He desperately wanted to talk to his fiance about that evening, as well as best friend but now was not the time nor the place to do so. After Rory and Steve got done with their discussion they rejoined the group by the car)

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?"-Steve

"Well, I am thinking that coffee as well as peppermint flavored smoothies or shakes are in order. Then how about a swim or workout we haven't done that in while. Then maybe a visit to see the parents."-Logan

"I like the sound of that, however we are scheduled to visit the parents for a solid week, in about fourteen days so can we cross that off the list for today. Cracker Barrel sounds good for anything peppermint. I'll drive."-Finn

(it took about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. At the table)

"You okay honey? For you seemed a bit distracted at the moment."-Finn

(she had been wrapped in memories) "Of course I am. Just a few things on my mind. I am so happy you are finally back though. I missed you in such a way that words don't do it justice"-Rory

(he leans over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead) "I missed you as well baby. But when we get back to our place without company tagging along we need to talk about something."-Finn

"Okay, hope it is something good not bad."-Rory

"It is something in between but let's not discuss it here. Let's enjoy our friends for now."-Finn

"Alright."-Rory

(the two lovebirds turned their attention back to Logan and Steve)

"So how has the photo business of your own been for you, Steve? Have you gotten anymore clients?"-Finn

"I have a few more shoots coming up. Found an awesome woman who wants to do an artistic nude as well as fashion combination next Monday. I'm actually looking forward to this one, it is nice to have a creative outlet for a change ya know?"-Steve

"I bet it is. You normally do regular portraits for families and high school seniors don't you?"-Logan

"That's what it feels like anymore to be honest with you. I mean it is nice for a paycheck and all but it gets rather boring pretty quickly."-Steve

"Fair enough point there. Hey have you tried the coffee yet? It taste pretty damn fantastic."-Finn

(the rest of the group takes a quick sip and they sigh in satisfaction) "That is a great tasting cup of Joe right there."-Rory

"I second that."-Logan

(the foursome continue to eat their favorite comfort foods and converse about their jobs, parents, other friends, and different avenues of life for the next few hours. After becoming a bit tired they decided it was time to head to their houses to get their swimming supplies, then head to the pool)

"Does anyone else think that it is a bit ridiculous to go swimming in November?"-Finn

"It's not like we are going swimming outside, man. It's a heated pool and at least they have the steam room for your soon to be wife to relax in while we do a few laps."-Logan

"Are you always this logical?'-Finn

(the group just laughs and heads to the locker room to change. They enjoy some time relaxing and swimming for the next two and half hours or so. Afterwards, Logan heads back to his house to spend sometime with his new puppy as well as his girlfriend. Steve also went back to his apartment his had a meeting with the model for put the finishing details on their shoot together that would be occurring in the next few days. Finn and Rory headed back to their place as well. They had just gotten changed into their at home clothes which were basically a pair of loose fitting work out shorts for Finn and yoga pants for Rory with semi matching sweatshirts.)

"Do you want to discuss what was on your mind at Cracker Barrel sweety?"-Rory

(takes a deep breath before broaching a topic that could have life altering consequences) "Tell me why you slept with him the following night after the accident?"-Finn

(she just freezes in the middle of making cups of Apple Cider)


	22. Working Through It

(she takes a deep breath before turning around)

"How did you know? And wait how long have you known?"-Rory

"About eight months now. And the way you were acting for about two solid weeks."-Finn

"Finn."-Rory

"Rory, I was hurt when I first figured it out. Now, it's my turn to confront you about it and process my emotions about the situation."-Finn

"It was a one night stand, nothing more nothing less. It happened while you and I were apart actually separated not talking nor living together. One of the rare moments when I was fed up with your drinking and no longer wanted to put up with it. Does that excuse my behavior of course not but I didn't nor would I EVER cheat on you."-Rory

"I didn't accuse you of cheating, honey. I just. Take me back to that evening. Just, (almost starts crying but keeps his emotions in check for the moment) tell me what really happened. What you were really thinking."-Finn

***_Flashback_***

_It had been about a month after the accident. Rory, and Finn had been apart for about three weeks now. They tried to get along after he had been released from the hospital but the fighting, built up resentment, and unresolved previous problems between the two made it pretty much impossible to achieve for the time being _

_So one night, fed up with crying over a man who didn't deserve her and desiring the company of the best friend she could ask for, Rory decided to sent a quick straight to the point text to Steve. It simply stated, "Wanna meet up? Drinks maybe?" To which he responded back almost instantly, "Ok, drinks where what time". After a few more exchanges they finally decided on their fall back restaurant of Moretti's that was pretty much equal distance apart from one another. The two of them got there him a little after 8:30 her closer to 9 due to the fact that she had to finish her shift than head home to change. It took Rory a little while to decide on what to wear but she settled with comfortable clothes with a hint of sexiness to them just in case. After gathering a few things from her car including her purse she got out, as did he and the two of them shared a compliment as well as a hug for a few moments before they went inside the establishment. _

"_So are you going to order a drink right off the back or just start with water?"-Steve_

_(hesitates for a moment) "I'm good with a water for now. Thank you though."-Rory _

_(after ordering, then taking a sip of his beer) "So, Rory fill me in here."-Steve _

"_Am I that obvious?"-Rory _

"_Like I've said in the past, it is simply because I've known you for such an extended period of time so I am used to your nervous habits. For instance even as we speak you are cracking your knuckles."-Steve _

_(she stopped mid-crack but couldn't hold back her laughter) "You are good. Anyway, well Finn and I aren't together anymore."-Rory _

_(shifts a little in his seat) "How many times have you said that but haven't actually meant it?"-Steve _

"_A few times, but"-Rory _

"_I have a feeling it isn't any different this time around either."-Steve _

"_Steve, stop for a second okay? I moved out of his apartment. I've bought my own place actually it is pretty close to your location. I haven't talked, texted, or emailed him for the past three going on four weeks."-Rory _

_(he just gives her a hug) "O, Rory I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"-Steve _

_(looks at the bartender for a few moments then makes a decision) "Can I have a shot of patron, please?"-Rory _

"_Well, I guess that was my answer. Anything else major going on that I need to know right away?"-Steve _

"_Not that I can think of at the moment."-Rory _

_About twenty minutes after her first shot, Steve ordered the two of them another round. After she drank the second one she instantly felt the affects hit her, and she finally plucked up the courage to ask him what I had desired for the past few weeks. _

"_So, and not to make it sound like I'm offering. But what are your thoughts feelings and opinions on one night stands?"-Rory_

_(he just looked at me for a second than said) "Let's go."-Steve _

_(Rory just looked at him because she didn't think that he still had the desire to do anything with her. They had been apart for almost four years now and never ONCE before had any desire to blur their line of friendship. So she asked the first thing that came to her mind) "Seriously? You know I'm not joking right now right?"-Rory _

"_Of course I do. Let's go."-Steve _

_(she didn't hesitate the second time he said it and gently got off of her bar stool, put her many layers back on with his help with her winter coat ever the gentleman that he was. After settling their tab and making sure that she was feeling well enough to walk they headed back to his car. The car ride back to his place took about ten minutes. After he unlocked his door to his apartment, they walked inside, after talking for a few minutes Rory finally noticed his DVD collection by the TV, so she walked over and started commenting on the types that he had. While she was doing that, Steve had walked up behind her, put his hands on her waist and gently kissed her neck which made Rory weak at the knees. After he had done that Rory took out the movie Super 8 because she had always wanted to see it and was floored that he possessed that movie, while she was commenting on the movie, he went to get some water for himself and walked over to his counter. When he was done getting his drink he again walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. Rory half halfheartedly talked about Super 8 and suggested that maybe they could watch it tonight to which he responded with gently yet passionately kissing her on the lips, Rory turned around in his arms and said quietly, "Unless you had something else in mind." _

**_*End of Flashback* _**

"Alright I get it. I really do. So the two of you were slightly tipsy and you slept together it's that simple then."-Finn

"If you are referring to feelings wise yes, but I wouldn't' change the fact that I slept with him, Finn to be honest with you."-Rory

(he looks at her for moment before asking the next question) "Do you love him?"-Finn

(sighs) "I love him like a friend, a best friend that's it. He has ALWAYS been there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. And that's what that night was. Just because he nor I would change what happened, it doesn't mean that either one of us think it was the smartest decision that we have made together. But I am not nor I have not been IN love with him for some time now. Please believe me."-Rory

(slowly walks over to where I was still standing at the counter the tea kettle just beginning to quietly whistle but both ignored it, he bent down and kissed her with as much love he could muster into one kiss) "Rory, of course I believe you, you and I were going through a rather rough patch at the time. I do agree with your statement that it wasn't the smartest thing the two of you could have done but at the same time I more than understand how and why it happened."-Finn

(she just hugged him and went back to making their drinks) " I love you more than you could ever understand Finn no matter how many times we have broken up, the many rough patches, fights, etc we go through please know that."-Rory

"I do baby, trust me I do."-Finn

(the two of them grabbed their mugs of apple cider and went to their living room to enjoy a night of peace after that much needed discussion. Little did either of them know that they were planning on having a day off tomorrow from all drama and just enjoying another in the comfort of not only their apartment but their favorite park as well.)


	23. The Beginning of Changes

About two weeks had passed between Finn coming home, talking to Rory about that event, they both had settled down a little bit more into their normal lives now that the whole group was back together. However, Finn still noticed a bit of a change with his fiance as well as his best guy friend Steve. Logan would help out whenever possible, but at times even he couldn't help the couple get past things.

***At the Photo Studio***

"You NEED to talk to him as soon as possible, Steve."-Logan

(sits down at his desk and starts working on a photo project from a month ago that he and Rory had done)

"How do you bring up something like that, Logan? It's not like it's a topic that is so easily brought up in a conversation you know?"-Steve

(sighs and decides to put his friend a little bit out of his misery) "He already knows."-Logan

(looking up from editing a fashion shot) "What?"-Steve

"He already knows. He has a few questions for you obviously. But at least the hard part is over."-Logan

(just looks defeated) "Who told him?"-Steve

"Steve, you know Rory she is pretty good at covering up certain emotions but not when it comes to you. And certainly not after a one night stand with that said person."-Logan

(just sits quietly for a few moments)

"Can I ask you something"-Logan

"What's up?"-Steve

"Why did you do it?"-Logan

"What do you mean?"-Steve

"You and Rory haven't been together for a while now what almost four years, you have only ever been friends, nothing more nothing less. What changed?"-Logan

(starts pacing the room, the photo project long since forgotten) " You didn't see her that night, Logan. The way she looked dressed in those dark skinny jeans, with a form fitting top, the high heels, her body may have screamed confident but her eyes. They were so broken, empty of the spark of life that she had had for a long time, while she was with me. You don't know the extent of the damage that Finn has done to her. I just. I wanted her back in that moment. I wanted to help her feel better, feel whole, I wanted her to be happy and have me be the cause of it."-Steve

(holds up in hand in order for Steve to stop pacing for a minute) "What about the extent of the damage you have now caused her, Steve?" Have you thought of that? The consequences that come with the action that you took."-Logan

"What damage has been done? We were both consenting adults in the situation. It seemed like something we both wanted at the time."-Steve

"Steve, be honest truly honest with yourself right here right now. Are you still in love with Rory?"-Logan

(stops in his tracks) "Yes, I never truly stopped."-Steve

(the two of them get back to work on their projects but still talk about the situation at hand) "What are you going to do?"-Logan

"I don't know man. I really don't. She's with Finn now, they are finally getting a proper and real chance at being together at being in love. And."-Steve

"And what? Steve, you know I like Finn. Care about him like he is my own brother but at the end of the day I never truly thought that he was good enough for Rory. Not only that but I don't think that she has truly been in love with him for some time now. I think that the accident was the final straw for her at the risk of being candid. I know that she cares about him, wants him to maintain her sobriety but I think that at the end of the day that she wishes she had left him truly walked away in that three month period that they weren't together."-Logan

(putting the finishing touches on the photos for the very woman they were speaking of) "That still doesn't give me the right to destroy their relationship for my own selfish needs."-Steve

"It wouldn't be destroying it, by any means. It would be saving her, fighting for her happiness for a change. That is all she ever wanted and NEVER got from Finn."-Logan

(closes out the program since he had finished the edits for Rory as well as a few other clients) "I know that, and logically she does deserve it she really does. But."-Steve

"No, I don't want to hear anymore but's, or doubt from either one of you. Finn isn't going to love her the way that she needs it and you can. You have and you always will. Go talk to him and her as soon as possible."-Logan

(gives in because at the end of the day he knows that Logan is right)

"Fine, I'm going to approach him first though. See if he knows the full story. Thanks for the advice, and listening man."-Steve

"Hey, it's what friends are for. Keep me posted."-Logan

"I will."-Steve

(he leaves the studio and heads over to Finn's house. Relieved to see that Rory wasn't home yet he knocked on the front door and waited with bated breath for the life altering conversation he was about to have)

***At Finn & Rory's Place***

"Hey, Steve. Come on in."-Finn

(after going inside the two are in the kitchen) "Rory's not home. She won't be for a few more hours actually."-Finn

"I'm not here to see her. I want to talk to you about the night that Rory and I had together about eight months ago."-Steve

(visibly tenses but keeps his cool) " What about it?"-Finn

"I know that you see it as a mistake or a one night stand, but I do and always have loved her."-Steve

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong of you to do though. What I don't get is why you did it."-Finn

" It is kind of complicated but to shorten my reasoning for it, you didn't see her that night. It may have almost been a month since the two of you talked but pain that you could see underneath her facade looked like it had happened yesterday. Also, the way she looked dressed in those dark skinny jeans, with a form fitting top, the high heels, her body may have screamed confident but her eyes. They were so broken, empty of the spark of life that she had had for a long time, while she was with me. You don't know the extent of the damage that you have done to her. I just. I wanted her back in that moment. I wanted to help her feel better, feel whole, I wanted her to be happy and have me be the cause of it."-Steve

(with a cold and rather harsh edge to his voice) "Consequences, reactions, be damned. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process right?"-Finn

"Finn, you aren't good enough for you. You haven't been for a while now. She stays by you out of loyalty and a desire to keep you healthy but beyond that there is nothing and hasn't been for a while now. You know that, deep down you know it."-Steve

(Rory had just walked into the house to hear the end of their conversation)

"What the hell is going on here?"-Rory

*Author's Note: While editing this story I noticed that it may seem a bit out of character and left field for Steve to accuse Rory of having a lack of actual feelings for Finn. I promise it will make sense soon.*


	24. Changes

"Well to sum it up, I think Steve is trying to fight for you. To explain why the night between the two of you happened to begin with. He is letting me know o so kindly that he is still in love with you and wants you back. What do you have to say about this, Rory?"-Finn

(looks at both of them in shock then slowly walks up to Steve and just hugs him like there is no tomorrow while her fiance looks on in shock)

"Does that mean you are choosing him? How could you do that to me, Rory to us? I thought that once I got back from rehab we would truly start over and give us an honest try. And know I find out that you are going to just throw away everything that you and I have worked for as well as towards for a man who doesn't deserve you? I"-Finn

(turns around, with her eyes filled with an anger Finn hadn't seen for some time and finally unloads her feelings that she has kept bottled up for far too long)

"How could I? How dare YOU? I was and to this day have ALWAYS been faithful to you for the past three years. I have stuck by you through each awful date that ended with you forgetting my name, in hospital rooms, or you staying with Steve as well as Logan so you wouldn't direct your violent tendencies towards me. I stuck by you after getting raped and you thinking that I cheated on you when I should have left. Stayed when you bailed for THREE hellish months supposedly going through "rehab" to get better. Finn, I love you, I have for a while now, a part of me probably always will, however I haven't been IN love with you for some time. Your happiness has always come first in this relationship, which at first hadn't been a problem but now I am fed up with it all and finally saying something about it. I'm sorry I really am, I have tried to make this work and it just isn't."-Rory

(during this little speech of her's, Finn couldn't help but sadly and fully agree with her. He had been meaning to discuss this with her for some time but couldn't bring himself to leave not just his best friend, but a great support system so soon after rehab.)

(he takes her hands in order to stop her rant before she says things that she will regret later on)

"Rory, I'm not mad at either one of you. Hurt, and ashamed at myself for putting you through hell when you deserve so much better than what I gave you yes but not mad."-Finn

"What are we going to do about the house, the wedding, the ring, Omygosh the businesses that we own together. Your parents and family are going to hate me."-Rory

"Stop, no one is going to hate you at all. You and I are still going to own the businesses, the house you can have until and unless you find something better suited for your needs. You are finally doing what is best for you instead of putting me first and no one can blame you for that. I'm going to pack an over night bag and head out while you and Steve sort through a few things okay."-Finn

(finally speaking up for the first time in a good fifteen minutes) "No that's not okay. Rory and I can talk elsewhere, we are not kicking you out of your own house, Finn. She will call you tomorrow first thing and let you know how the discussion goes though."-Steve

"Sounds like a plan to me. Bye, Steve. Good bye for now Rory."-Finn

(she gives him a quick hug then the two head out the door. Rory knew that her driving abilities weren't at their best right now so she decided to let Steve drive. The two of them were quite all the way back to his apartment but after they got inside she instantly headed to his alcohol collection to get a drink. Steve quickly walks over to her and grabs her wrist)

"What are you doing, Steve?"-Rory

"We need to talk, really talk about what is going to happen between you and I before you get too wasted to do so."-Steve

(looks at him with a hint of anger but gives in, the two of them head to the couch)

"What the hell were you thinking?"-Rory

"Rory."-Steve

"No, you don't get to Rory me. I find you in my house talking to my now ex-fiance about the fact that you are still in love with me and you never stopped. Fill me in here please."-Rory

"It all started with a talk that Logan and I had this morning. He has known for some time now that I have feelings for you and that night in the bar didn't help anything I guess. I know that you said it was a one night stand, but I realized how hurt you still were, how the spark had truly left your eyes, I wanted to and still want to help you get better."-Steve

(looks at him then gently looks away) "Steve, the main problem in our relationship still exists though. I'm only twenty seven you are fifty one there is still a twenty four year age difference between you and I you can't change that."-Rory

"I know but can we not try to have this work again?"-Steve

"What about your job, what will your family think? And?"-Rory

"And what?"-Steve

(she gets up and starts pacing around the room) "Noah."-Rory

(looks at her a bit defeated) "Noah, likes you, the two of you got a long just fine the first time around what's the problem now?"-Steve

"It isn't a problem per say it's just that. You have a son, a past, a wife that passed away before you even knew that I existed. I want this, I do more than you could possibly comprehend but just like the other time we tried this you are asking me to trust you not just with my heart, but everything else as well and I don't know if either one of us can survive if that falters again."-Rory

(gets up from the couch and takes her hands in his, and gently touches her face with as much love he could muster) " The only way we will find out is if we try right? Let me earn your love back, Rory. Let your guard down for once and let me in."-Steve

"You don't know what it was like the weeks after our one night stand. The thoughts that went through my mind in an circular fashion."-Rory

"Tell me then, or show me what you wrote."-Steve

(she goes to her purse, pulls out her journal, and shows him an entry a brief insight to her emotions from that one event that felt so long ago)

_"It has been almost a month since that fateful night with Steve and I can't help but wonder, "What if I had not done this?" What if I had not asked that" What if I hadn't sent it to begin with?" WHAT IF?" Then the screams of frustration as well as desperation come with a vengeance that I haven't felt (or maybe allowed myself) to feel in over eight months. The desire to just start running and only stop when things get better or the feelings to escape go away. The only thing is, at the end of the day I know they won't. The feelings will stay, linger seemingly buried far beneath the surface when in reality the emotions are right there just waiting for that final moment in time, or exchange with another human being that is the final straw that breaks the hard earned walls. I stop, pause and think at different intervals through out the day when I allow my self to feel weak, and ponder the what if's again. _

_Then the circular conversation stops for a few hours and other feelings emerge. O, how much I miss you even though logically I shouldn't, logically I should walk away, should stop caring all together, I should separate. Hell I should be able to for it has been almost four years since he and I have been together how do I still have such strong feelings for him. However, logic doesn't seem to want to play in this game anymore. _

_I can't help but think that he wasn't supposed to break them (the carefully constructed walls), and yet there the pieces lay on the floor long since tattered, worn and forgotten, their sense of purpose and meaning lost among the memories of that evening that neither one of us can change. _

_"It was not your fault but mine. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I, my dear?" _

_How do he and I fix this? Is it even possible at this point?"_

(he looks up at her) " I never knew. I never would have guessed at all that, that is what you were going through. Why didn't you call me? Talk to me about this?"-Steve

(tears in her eyes) "I didn't even know where to begin, let alone what to say, nor how to feel. I felt like you were so obviously not involved, so I never brought it up because I didn't want to push it."-Rory

(the two of them just hold each other for a few minutes before he finally plucks up the courage and kisses her)


	25. Starting Over

*Author's Note: For the one's who might be questioning my choice in such a change in Rory to up and leave Finn after being engaged for a man she had told her mother would NEVER work, there is logic behind it I promise. It will unfold and make more sense in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls just enjoy writing different lives for them.

(after kissing her gently for a few minutes they parted)

"So how about that drink?"-Rory

(he laughs then thinks of an idea that he knows she will love)

"How about we go to Morretti's?"-Steve

"The place where all of this started?"-Rory

"Why not? A few shots of patron let us see where the night leads us this time around my dear."-Steve

(looks at him then at her hands for a moment wringing them together out of nerves, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by him)

"What's wrong?"-Steve

"I don't think that is such a good idea."-Rory

(starts walking away to his bedroom and it hits him why she suddenly became nervous and took a quick look at her journal once more)

_***Journal Entry* **_

_I just read the email in response about the night Steve and I had together almost two days ago. He is still okay with doing the photo shoot but he feels that "he crossed a line and we should go back to being friends." It seems simple, logical easy almost considering we have been friends for such a length of time. But, this is different so much more different than any time before. I realized why I haven't let my guard down fully with Finn lately is because I am still IN love with Steve. _

_***End of Journal Entry* **_

(She was scared still utterly terrified that if she let him in her heart again that he would walk away like he had eight months ago. However, this time around was going to be something worth while, worth fighting for and he was going to prove it with every action that he could. He walks back to his bedroom doesn't see Rory there but hears her moving around in the bathroom so he joins her there)

"It won't be like it was that night. I know that words can only convey so much but like I said earlier let me prove to you that this relationship is worth saving."-Steve

(continues to set up a bubble bath)

"Rory?"-Steve

"I want to believe you so badly. I do. But my insecurities not just from our one night stand exactly eight months ago today but from Finn as well. This isn't going to be easy I am still somewhat hurt, as well as angry about how indifferent you were afterwards for a while. How am I supposed to truly trust and know that you aren't going to bail this time around?"-Rory

"I more than understand where you are coming from and you have every right to feel that way."-Steve

(says rather sarcastically) "Well thanks for your approval."-Rory

(keeps talking as if he hadn't heard her) "But, my dear, we have to start somewhere. How about we start right here right now? Let me finish putting your bath together and maybe I could join you?"-Steve

(looks at him, and for the first time in a long time she truly let's herself see the emotions he has been trying to convey in his eyes for some time now, after realizing and attempting to letting her guard down she relents, walks up and kisses him passionately)

"Fine, if you insist on being the same perfect gentleman that you were that night go right ahead."-Rory

(they laugh, then he mixes up a few bath salts, essential oils, and thought of a good idea for her that he knew wouldn't be expecting)

"Could you change into something a bit more comfortable, or would you like to just strip down in general?"-Steve

"Why, what do you have in mind?"-Rory

"Well, how would you feel about a massage?"-Steve

(noticeably perks up for it had been quite some time that she had had such a blissful experience) "I would love one. Before or after the bath?"-Rory

"Why don't we do the bath together than afterwards I'll do the massage with peppermint oil and we can call it night."-Steve

"That sounds like a splendid idea to me."-Rory

(the two of them enjoyed a much needed relaxing evening with one another)

_***The Next Morning* **_

(wakes up first to make them both some coffee and is at the dining room table when he joins her)

"How did you sleep honey?"-Steve

"I slept a lot better than I have for some time now. I thank you truly for that by the way."-Rory

"You are most welcome. Anything planned for today that you need my help with?"-Steve

(looks at him with question in her eyes) "Are you going into work early today?"-Rory

"I figured that I might as well. Robyn called in and told me that I have a client in about forty minutes. So, I need to grab a quick shower then I'm going to head out."-Steve

(sounding a bit disappointed until she realized that there was a way to fill her time on her day off) "Steve, would you be alright if I moved in my stuff today?"-Rory

(looks shocked but pleased at the same time) "Are you sure that you are ready to do that?"-Steve

''Of course I am sure. Why are you doubting it?"-Rory

"I just don't want to move too quickly into this. I want you to move in when you are comfortable with it."-Steve

"I am still a bit anxious but I believe that I am ready enough for this step."-Rory

"Alright, but at least ask someone to help you."-Steve

"How about Logan? Do you think that he will be willing to help?"-Rory

"Of course, I'll send him a text to help you move the heavier pieces as well. I'll text Logan to help you move the larger pieces of furniture. You also need to call Finn and sort out the final details of that situation."-Steve

"I know I plan to meet up with him around noon."-Rory

"That's good."-Steve

"Of next week."-Rory

(stops in his tracks on the way to the shower) "A week from now. Why the delay on getting together?"-Steve

"I figured that time would be good for us. That way when we do see each other next it won't be filled with anger and resentment."-Rory

"That is rather logical of you."-Steve

"I try. Now, go get ready, Steve I'll see you when you get back from your shift."-Rory

"Bye, love."-Steve

(kisses him quickly) "Bye."-Rory

(they both take quick showers then leave his apartment one going to work the other to tie up a few loose ends at the Aveda Store. The week passes by rather quickly for both of them, and the day had arrived for Rory and Finn to talk. After kissing one another good bye she drove to her ex fiance's house and knocks on the door)

"Hey, Rory."-Finn

"Hi. How are you?"-Rory

(they walk to the o so familiar kitchen and start making some apple cider like nothing had happened but they both could feel the awkwardness of the situation)

"The pain comes in waves, but I am doing alright, I guess."-Finn

"I am so sorry for how all of this turned out. It wasn't supposed to end this way."-Rory

"Rory, please I am the one who should be extending apologizes not you. I treated you horribly and you deserved so much better than what you got in our relationship."-Finn

"Fair enough but we truly tried to the best of our abilities to make the most of the situation. The only thing we can do now is sort out properties, the things in the house, etc."-Rory

"Do you want to get the lawyers involved or just do it with the two of us?"-Finn

"I think that we can do it without lawyers, I mean the photo business is half mine and your's, the house is going to be solely in your name. I'm actually moving in with Steve today. So you won't have to worry for a length of time about me getting my stuff out of it."-Rory

(getting a little angry) "For someone who says that you were faithful the entire time, you sure aren't acting like it. Moving in with him literally about eight days after we split up what the hell, Rory?"-Finn

"It has actually been closer to a month in all honesty."-Rory

"O because a month makes it so much better"-Finn

(she keeps her anger in check for now because she expected him to be hurt about the news, they were engaged all but four weeks ago and here she was moving in a man that had been their friend for years)

"Finn, you know that I was faithful, always had been always will be in any relationship that I am in. However, maybe this was a long time coming and neither one of us could help it. We tried to make this work and it just doesn't and it never will. Now can we please just PLEASE leave it at that. I'll grab some stuff Logan is on his way to help with that as well if that is alright with you?"-Rory

"It's not like I really have a say so is it."-Finn

(the two just sigh and walk away from each other knowing that in time things would be okay, but at the moment they had to get through the worst to get there)


	26. Starting to Move

**"All I have ever wanted is for someone to fight for me, think that I am worth saving even when I don't see it in myself"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I only use the names and certain aspects of the show to fit in with the story. _

**Listening to: Daylight by Maroon 5, Whistle by Flo Rida and I knew you were Trouble by Taylor Swift (wanted to post the songs because a mixture of them inspired this chapter)  
**

(Rory, Logan, and even Finn at different intervals spent the rest of the afternoon/ early evening pack Rory's thing and helping her unpack at Steve's place. After finishing a well cooked meal, Steve gently leaned over and kissed her after a few moments of passionate kissing they separate from one another. They stay up for about another half an hour forty five minutes just talking, fixing things for the next day meaning outfits, lunches etc. After a while of just sitting on the couch Rory notices Steve nodding off )

"Steve, why don't you head to bed. You have an early morning ahead of you, first at the gym then the spa as well as a photo shoot with Logan in the afternoon."-Rory

(heads to the bedroom to start getting ready for bed) "Are you going to join me at some point or are you going to organize the rest of the apartment as much as you possibly can before getting some sleep?"-Steve

(smirks) "I'm going to clean it will help calm my nerves a bit but I will join in your bed as soon as possible I promise you that."-Rory

"You do know that the meeting with him will be fine right? You are going to get the rest of your stuff sort through any paper work about the businesses than head back to the apartment. The event will go rather smoothly."-Steve

(sighs deeply) "I sure do hope so. Now go get some sleep, I will be shortly."-Rory

"Sounds good to me. Love you."-Steve

(they both stop and look at each other) "I'm sorry"-Steve

(just walks away, but he sort of goes after her feeling bad for letting those words slip so quickly and easily off of his lips) "Rory, I really am sorry. I don't expect you to say it back, I guess you just being here, cleaning, doing your coping mechanisms in my apartment is something that I am so used to that it came out before I could stop it."-Steve

"I know that, I do just please give me some time to say it back in my own way when I mean it alright."-Rory

"Fair enough point there. Night."-Steve

"Good night."-Rory

(he slowly walks back to his/their room hoping that it won't be too awkward in the morning, while she picks up the phone and gives Logan a call)

"Hey, Rory is everything going well for you? You don't normally call at this late of an hour unless something is wrong."-Logan

"Finn and I broke up, Steve and I are going to attempt being a couple, he just said that he loves me, and I can't help but wonder if I am doing the right thing here."-Rory

"Is that your long rambled way of asking me to meet you at the park near his place so we can talk really talk this out?"-Logan

(sighs in relief that he had gotten the urgency in her voice) "Yes, how soon can you come over? And will your girlfriend mind?"-Rory

"Roxanne and I have also broken up, so she doesn't have an opinion on who I spend my free time with anymore and I will be over in about fifteen. Am I also safe in assuming that you will already be a the park and that is where I should meet you?"-Logan

"I am sorry about your break up we shall talk about that when you get here. And yes I am actually heading there in about five minutes. See you soon and thank you so much I appreciate this more than you can comprehend."-Rory

"Anytime, it is what true friends are for in life. Bye for now, Rory."-Logan

"Bye, Logan."-Rory

(she quickly changed into a pair of her favorite semi loose fitting jeans, tunic style tank tops, and a simple pair of ballerina flats, after writing a brief note to her "room mate" she headed out the door. The weather was actually the perfect setting for the walk that would hopefully help her sort out some of her feelings. After finally making it to the fountains, sitting in silence for a few minutes Logan showed up and sat down next to her)

"He finally fought for you didn't he?"-Logan

(looks at him with a mixture of shock, disbelief, happiness, as well as dread in her eyes) "Yes, but."-Rory

"But, you are questioning if you did the right thing simply because the problems that existed when you and Steve were in a relationship the first time around are still very much there. He is still the same guy that has a wife that passed away, has been working at his career between massage therapy as well as photography for the past decade, there is still a significant age difference, and not to mention that he also has a son. So you are questioning that yes even though finally someone has fought for you, put your happiness above their own for a change, someone who truly wants to be with you and deserves your love, how to get over the very same issues that broke up the two of you so many years ago? Am I right?"-Logan

(laughs) "Every bit of it was dead on."-Rory

"The question is rather simple, depending on the answer of course."-Logan

"Okay go for it."-Rory

"Do you love him?"-Logan

(without missing a beat) "Of course I do but."-Rory

"So, think of it this way."-Logan

"Logan, please."-Rory

"Just humor me for a second alright?"-Logan

"Fine. Go ahead."-Rory

"Take out him having a wife that passed away, take out the fact that he has a son, take away the age difference would you still be with him? Would you still be questioning this as much as you are at this very moment in time?"-Logan

(stops, truly stops and thinks about it the way that Logan had put it for the first time in a long time perhaps ever, then shakes her head making a final decision) "No I wouldn't be questioning. And you know what, since I do love him, a part of me never stopped trusting him with every ounce of who I am, and he is a person that is worthy of who I am, I think no I am positive that I am going to truly attempt at making this relationship work. However, I am still going to go slow that way he and I aren't rushing into anything that we could potentially regret or resent later on down the road."-Rory

"There is one more thing that I would like to ask you though."-Logan

"What is that?"-Rory

"Did you ever stop loving him while you were with Finn, or did he have a part of your heart even then?"-Logan

"I think I stopped being in love with Steve about two months after Mike and I started dating. I had come to terms with the fact that he and I would never get back together and at the time Finn seemed like a good enough person to invest my time as well as my heart into."-Rory

"When did you realize that your feelings had come back?"-Logan

"What is with the twenty questions? The kind that you are asking don't even sound like thoughts that would occur in your mind, so are you asking for your own curiosity or are you asking on behalf of Steve?"-Rory

"Both to be honest."-Logan

"After he and I slept together, which has been eight months ago now."-Rory

"Do you think it was having sex in general that had you realize it or do you think that you really do care about him?"-Logan

"This is last question I am answering that is along the lines of this personal because I want to find out how you are holding up since your breakup. I care about him, Logan. It may have only supposed to have been a one night stand, but I can not deny any longer how deep my feelings for him really do go."-Rory

(smiles because he knew without a shadow of doubt that Rory had finally not only realized how much she cares, but also how deeply as well as how far she was willing to go to keep Steve in her lift and her in his. After she answered his line of questions the two stayed up for about another two hours updating one another on other events in their lives since break ups. The photo studio had about four weddings coming up along with about half a dozen couple sessions then would be taking about a two week break in the middle of May to relax. She finally went to join Steve at around one in the morning.)

*It is now around 3:30 A.M and she had awoken with a start to hear the shower running. She slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Quietly she walks into the shower and wraps her arms around Steve's waist who jumps about a foot in the air but laughs after he calms down)

"Surprise, baby!"-Rory

(turns around in her arms) "Well good morning to you as well my dear! You sure that you are ready to take that step?"-Steve

"We aren't going to have sex silly. I just want to take a shower with you! Is that alright?"-Rory

(smirks at her) "Anytime, you desire that my love you are welcome to."-Steve

(the two share a semi long shower together enjoying gently touches, sweet kisses, and loving terms of endearment before they got out of the shower to get prepared for their day)


	27. Final Meeting With Finn

***In the Kitchen it is now 9:45 A.M.* **

(Steve had finally made it to the gym around 4:45 took care of his shift and then came back home to change and kill some time since his first client doesn't come for another hour. Rory had just gotten done getting ready for her final meeting with Mike, walked into the kitchen and jumped a few feet when she saw Steve, due to the fact that she hadn't heard him come in)

"Honey, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"-Rory

"I'm fantastic, I don't have a client coming in until 10:45 so I thought that I would come home for a few minutes. Sorry didn't mean to scare you"-Steve

"Don't worry about it."-Rory

(sees that she looks dressed up) "You heading over to Mike's?"-Steve

"Yes, I told him I would be there around eleven, but I have a few things I need to take care of before I go over there for the final time."-Rory

(walks over to her, and embraces in a comforting hug) "Like I said the other night baby, you will do just fine. Mike is rather understanding about the whole situation which rather surprises me. If you need anything, anything at all just shot me a text or call. I."-Steve

"I appreciate the encouraging words I do, but I beg of you please do not utter that phrase just yet once again. Not today of all days, sweet heart."-Rory

(feeling a bit frustrated but doesn't show that emotion at the moment) "I'm sorry, once again. I'm going to head out though or I will be late for my client. I'll see you when you get home. Bye babe."-Steve

"Bye."-Rory

(the two head out the door, him back to the Spa, her to Mike's place.)

***Inside Mike's House***

"Hello, Rory. How have you been?"-Mike

"I've been alright. How about yourself? Have you slipped off the wagon or are you holding up alright and still going to meetings?"-Rory

"I haven't fallen off yet. There are some days that are easier than others to be honest but I am getting through them the best way I know how."-Mike

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm assuming that you moved the rest of my stuff into the guest room?"-Rory

"Of course. Would you like some help putting it into the car?"-Mike

"Thank you for the offer that would be great."-Rory

(the two head upstairs to the guest room, and she works on packing up the last of her belongings into a few more boxes. While doing that task, Mike finally ask the question that has been on his mind for some time now)

"How are you and Steve doing?"-Mike

(she pauses for a solid thirty seconds before thinking a way to respond) "I'm sorry for how things turned out between you and I, Mike. If I had know that sharing that one evening with him would have led to this."-Rory

"Would you have stayed though? Think of it this way, are you happier being with Steve, someone who in all honesty deserves you than you were before?"-Mike

(whispers) "I don't think that is your right to ask that question anymore."-Rory

"Rory, it is more than my right. We were together for almost five years, you were going to be my wife. Please just answer the question."-Mike

(gets a little angry) "I am more than well aware of how serious our relationship was, but the keyword in that sentence is was. We aren't together anymore so I don't see how you knowing about how happy another man makes me is going to change anything."-Rory

"So, you are happier now than you were with me?"-Mike

(gives in because she knows that this conversation won't end unless she answers the question)

"Yes, Mike I am happier now, because I am finally with a man who loves me, a man who puts my happiness first more times in a week than you ever did for most of our relationship. Is that what you wanted to hear?"-Rory

"At least you are being honest about it which is all I ever wanted from you. I'm sorry for not being what you needed to become a better person. I hope that you and Steve have a wonderful life together. I just want to thank you though for at least putting up with my addiction and helping me get to the final round of treatment that I needed to truly get better."-Mike

"You are welcome. Thanks for helping me get the rest of my stuff to the car though. I appreciate it."-Rory

"Anytime. So, Logan, Steve, you and I are going to keep the photo business together right?"-Mike

"Of course we are. How about the Spa Membership do you want to keep the one that I work at or the one that Steve works at?"-Rory

"I think that for now it would be best for all involved if I found a new gym as well as Spa. If that is alright with you of course?"-Mike

"I more than understand your logic. Alright, well I think that we have everything sorted out to the best of our abilities. So, I'm going to say good-bye. Thank you for everything over the past few years, Mike."-Rory

(they share a quick hug) "Right back at you, Rory."-Mike

***At Steve's Apartment* **

**(she gets back in her car still with the ability to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't still IN love with Mike but she couldn't help but feel a little bit upset at the closing on that chapter of her life. When she arrived back her new home with Steve she quickly changed into her comfortable clothes, made a cup of vanilla chai tea and sat down on his bed. That was how he found his "new" girlfriend when he finally got home from his shift at Heaven)**

"**Honey."-Steve (she doesn't respond so he gently walks up to her and wraps Rory in his arms) **

"**The meeting went that badly?"-Steve **

**(snaps out of it a little bit and hugs him back rather desperately) "It went fine, without a hitch just like you said it would."-Rory **

**(helps her get up so they can head to the living room and he can make them both fresh cups of beverages) "Then what is the matter?"-Steve **

"**He basically asked me if I was happier with you than him."-Rory **

**(he stopped in the process of getting the tea pot ready and just looks at her) "Excuse me. Why the hell did he ask you that? What did you tell him?"-Steve **

"**I didn't answer at first. After a while however, I finally gave in and told him that yes I was happier with you than I had been for some time with him. Which is true, I am beyond excited to be with you again, and to have another shot at us being a couple."-Rory **

"**So am I. But at the same time."-Steve **

"**There are going to be a few moments of insecurities between both of us dear. We both know that but at the end of the day we at least have to give it our all because, I love you."-Rory **

**(had just finished making the hot drinks but stopped the moment he heard her utter those words, he briskly walked over and kissed her with as much passion and caring that he could muster) **

"**You mean that, Rory?"-Steve **

"**With every part of me, Steve. I love you."-Rory **

"**I love you as well, more than you could ever know."-Steve**


	28. Timeline

**Locations: **

_**Beyond Massage **_& _**Spa**_: The Spa Steve works at without Rory, typically on Thursdays, Friday and every Saturday

_**Heavenly Nails **_& _**Massage**_: Spa/Fitness Center that Rory and Steve work at together, typically on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays.

_**Aveda Beauty Supplies **_& _**Products**_: the store that Rory works at in her spare time on her own, usually Mondays, Thursdays, and Friday

_**Flawless Photography**_: Finn, Logan, Rory, and Steve's Photography Business. Rory didn't start off with taking any photos for the shoots but after a while she got into that as well as helping with editing, and putting the packages together for the clients. Logan, Steve, and Finn were the main photographers though and Rory would do a bit of modeling on the side to help them improve their portfolios.

_**Stars Hollow**_: where Lorelai, and Luke live, Rory visits as often as possible.

_**Crystal City: **_The town that Rory, Steve, Finn and Logan all live in about a four mile radius apart from one another.

_**Timeline**_:

_**2004**_-_**2008**_: Rory Gilmore and Steve Reid date from when she is 19 until the age of 22. They broke up shortly before her 23rd birthday due to a significant age difference.

**2009**-Logan, Rory, and Finn Graduate from Yale

_**2010**_-_**2011 **_Rory decides to go cosmetology school and graduates top of her class.

_**June **_of _**2008**_- _**Mid 2012**_: Rory Gilmore and Finn date from the ages of 23 until 27. His drinking is what caused her to eventually leave him, even after he eventually got sober it was a little bit too late.

_**Towards the end of 2012: **_Rory and Steve try dating once more.


	29. Finn Moves Out

(About a month has passed, and during that time Finn had kept going to his A.A. meetings four times a week, as well as helping out Logan at the photo shop. The two of them had finally taken care of the wedding clients they had in addition to the engagement couple shoots as well. At the moment they two of them are at the shop once more and Logan is checking up on his best friend)

***At Flawless***

"Hey man, how are you doing these days? I haven't seen you for about two weeks now?"-Logan

"The same old same old to be honest. Still going to meetings, practicing on improving the camera skills, and I am going to move to a different house."-Finn

(looks over briefly to see if he is serious then gets back to his editing project) " Are you sure you want to do that? Is it what is best for you, and your steps to maintain sobriety?"-Logan

"I talked about it with my sponsor, and he thinks it would be a great thing. That house holds a lot of memories of Rory and I. Not that that is a bad thing necessarily but I can't move on from her and truly want her to be happy if she is all I think about you know?"-Finn

"Fair enough logic. Where are you thinking of moving to?"-Logan

"I put in an offer on a house about three days ago in a location called LITH."-Finn

"What does LITH stand for?"-Logan

"Lake in the Hollows. It is about fifteen minutes away from the shop, which isn't too bad."-Finn

"It is actually the perfect distance away. Do you plan on telling Rory? She may want to move back into that place."-Logan

"I probably won't tell her. The two of us actually haven't talked to one another since she moved the rest of her stuff out of the house a month ago. We decided that it would be best for all involved to walk away and not converse until we truly have no bad feelings nor resentment left towards one another. What do you think about that?"-Finn

"I think that it is honestly the best thing for you as well as her. You are risking not just your psychical health but your mental health as well if you put yourselves in that situation once more."-Logan

(the two are quiet for a little bit of time but Logan can sense that Finn wishes to say something more)

"Go ahead and say."-Logan

"Say what?"-Finn

"The one thing that you are avoiding for some odd reason. You aren't going to look foolish I promise you that so please just say it."- Logan

"I miss her, man. I feel like I didn't fight for her hard enough. It just seems like Steve came in said what he wanted to say, she picked him, and walked away without any care for how it would effect me."-Finn

"It makes sense that you miss her dude, the two of you were together for almost five years hell you almost planned a wedding together for crying out loud. However, in the long run you didn't really fight for her. At least not in the same way that Steve did and won her over."-Logan

"I don't understand what you mean."-Finn

"Finn, how often did you put Rory's happiness above your own?"-Logan

(stops and thinks for a few moments) "Maybe about once a week maybe every other week."-Finn

"How many times did Steve or I have to call her late at night explaining that you were out of your mind wasted, in a violent mood and that you wouldn't be coming home until the two of us were no longer afraid that you wouldn't do psychical harm to her?"-Logan

"More times than I can count."-Finn

"Do you know why it was so "easy" for Steve to win her back, Finn?"-Logan

(it hits him the point that his friend was trying so hard to make)

"Because, Steve has always put her first, expressed his emotions towards her, cares about her truly, and unselfishly. He deserves not only her mind, but her heart as well as her soul. I never really fought for her even when she was all I wanted in my life. In the long run he truly is the best person for her."-Finn

"No offense, but yes he is."-Logan

"For the first time in almost a month I am not offended by thinking that let alone hearing it."-Finn

***At Heavenly* **

"Hey, Rory just thought that you should know that you have two clients coming in around noon until two then you are done for the rest of the day."-Haley

"Sounds good to me, thanks for letting me know."-Rory

(whispers) "Hey, how are you and Steve doing?"-Haley

(hearts skips a beat) "How did you know? Are we that obvious?"-Rory

(laughs) "Not at all hun. The only reason I know is because you stopped scheduling your massages with him as of late and I figured that the only reason that would occur is if the two of you tried dating once more."-Haley

(breathes a sigh of relief) " Thank the lord. I was about to say we try to be discreet as possible."-Rory

"Believe me you two are. Hey, my shift is done now so I am going to head out, but I shall see you tomorrow."-Haley

"It was good to see you though. Bye"-Rory

"See you."-Haley

(she took care of her clients then headed back to the front desk to see if anyone else had booked with her. Little did she know that her boyfriend had walked up rather quietly behind her)

"You done for the day?"-Steve

(jumps about a foot in the air, then turns around and gives him a quick hug) "You have got to stop doing that baby! But yes, I think so, already texted the boss to make sure it was okay that I left early. I mean I still plan on going for a swim first, but afterwards I am going to head to the grocery store, then do a bit more furniture shopping if that is okay?"-Rory

"Of course it is, baby. Would you like me to go for a swim with you?'-Steve

(looks at him with a mixture of love and pure joy in her eyes) "I would love nothing more than for you to do that. Did you bring your suit with you?"-Rory

"Always do, just in case of situations like this one."-Steve

"You are amazing you know that right?"-Rory

"You help bring it out in me. I love you."-Steve

"I love you as well. Let's go get started on our errands shall we?"-Rory

"Let's go."-Steve


	30. Panic Attacks

Author's Note: To answer a review and a very nice question to be honest. Just in case anyone is wondering: No, Logan and Rory will not be getting together in this story. It is more about Rory, Steve and Logan (the first two dating once more and Logan being friends with both of them.) That is the extent of the role that he will have in the story.

Also I would like to give one final shout out to an amazing "friend" who has helped me through a few rough times over the past few months, and reminded me that at the end of the day that some things are truly worth fighting for in the end.

***In the Pool* **

"Hey, so I wanted to bounce an idea off of you if that is okay?"-Rory

(swims over to her and wraps his arms around her waist) "Go for it."-Steve

"Well I was having a pretty bad panic attack at work the other night and was wondering if you had any advice on that situation?"-Rory

"What did it feel like?"-Steve

(a few minutes pass between them in silence) "Rory?"-Steve

"I have finally thought of a way to explain it: All four walls are closing in and no matter how hard I try to escape nothing works."-Rory

I think that you should try a more Zen approach to life and let all the stress etc that is bugging you go."-Steve

"How do I do that" I've been trying I really have it's just."-Rory

"It's just that night is still on your mind isn't it? You still have doubts and even though letting go is something that you have tried, there is still lingering concern about it about us. But, Rory, don't hang on to things your going to drive yourself insane. Perhaps you need to concentrate on yourself now. Meaning work on making yourself happy and being happy with yourself so that life seems good. You need to accomplish that first before you can bring someone else into your life because if your not happy with yourself they won't be able to accomplish that for you. Even me."-Steve

"I am more than happy with myself, Steve I am. It's just that night was supposed to be something simple, and now it feels rather complicated. Doesn't it?"-Rory

(kisses her gently on her neck much like he had on that fateful evening almost ten months ago) "Explain and please be completely honest how does it feel complicated?"-Steve

"There is still an age gap between us."-Rory

"That was still present when we slept together. Next."-Steve

"I missed you for so many nights after that. Craved you like a drug. There were so many circular conversations, and now that I have you I feel like I don't really know how to act once more."-Rory

(puts his hands gently on his girlfriend's waist) "Rory, you act like you did before. The only thing that has really changed is we have the potential to love one another once more."-Steve

(finally and truly relaxes into his arms) "Fine, you are once again most logical, and right. How about we finish our swim then head over to Flawless?"-Rory

"For what purpose would we head over to the photo store? Why don't we continue what we have going on at our place?"-Steve

(kisses him passionately) "I like the sound of that!"-Rory

(the two head back to his place and indulge in an evening full of fun, and comforting)

***The next day***

(after waking up at his usual time to get ready for the gym to hear the shower running, he quietly walks into the bathroom)

"Hey baby, why are you up so early?"-Steve

"I couldn't sleep. Nothing major, just couldn't get comfortable is all so I thought taking a quick shower than heading to work early."-Rory

"Mind if I join you?"-Steve

(smirks) "Not at all, Steve. Not at all!"-Rory

(the couple enjoy a quick shower and are now back to their bedroom)

"Aveda today?"-Steve

"For a little bit, then I am going to head over to Flawless today."-Rory

(stops getting dressed for a second) "Does Logan know? Why?"-Steve

"I would hope so because I am helping do a shoot today. After that he is going to teach me how to use the Macro lenses as well as close up shooting."-Rory

"Then, doing the shoot with me right?"-Steve

"The fashion shots so you can add some stuff to the portfolio?"-Rory

"Yeah, are you still going to do the artistic nudes as well?"-Steve

(they share a laugh because many years prior to this moments, how their friendship had started was when she asked to do a photo shoot with him)

"You know I think that it is time that we actually do that type of shoot! We have been talking about it for far too long as it is. What do you think?"-Rory

"I think that it is the best idea that you have come up with thus far today."-Steve

(they share a quick hug) "Hey will you grab me?"-Rory

"The outfit yep sure thing. So, I will see you after work at Flawless?"-Steve

"Sounds like a plan, honey."-Rory

(he is about to walk out of the room when she gently calls him back with a hint of desperation in her voice)

"You okay, Rory?"-Steve

"Of course, I am more than okay, I just wanted to tell you that….I love you, Steve."

(kisses her) "I love you as well sweety. Bye for now."-Steve

"Bye."-Rory

(the two head out of the apartment and to their jobs)

***At Aveda* **

"Hey, Rory. How are you doing today?"-Lizzy

"Rather well thank you for asking. Have you checked out the to do list for today?"-Rory

"Yes, I have all of the projects taken care of thus far except one and I figured that you would want to be here when we do the new signs as well as the new hire interview."-Lizzy

"You would have guessed right then. When does the new hire arrive?"-Rory

"At noon."-Lizzy

"Alright well we have some time before that occurs why don't we get started and hopefully finished with the signs then."-Rory

"Sounds good to me."-Lizzy

(the day quickly flew by both of them and before they knew it Rory and Steve were back at Flawless joining Logan for a shoot)

***At Flawless***

"Hey you two. How have you been over the past few weeks?"-Logan

(while handing his girlfriend her outfit to change into) "Things have been going rather well"-Steve

(Rory heads back into the changing room and the two men continue catching up)

"How are you two doing really?"-Logan

"Honestly, after many conversations about that evening, confronting a few demons from our past, and truly moving a great future together we are much better than we were before."-Steve

"You sound a bit hesitant in your voice though man. Come on tell me what is going on in that head of your's."-Logan

(pauses) "I was looking at houses the other day and found one that I think Rory would love. I want to make an appointment with a real estate agent in order to show her. What do you think of that idea?"-Steve

"I think that it is a risk to take, but a good one to be honest with you. Steve, you and Rory deserve a new place to start over truly start over, and become something wonderful once more. Neither one of you have had that for quite some, and frankly you have more than earned it."-Logan

"Glad to know that we have your support, Logan. It means a lot."-Steve

"Anytime. So, fill me in about this house."-Logan

(as if on cue Rory chose that moment to come out in her favorite outfit that truly didn't get enough air time outside of photo shoots. She was dressed in her favorite spring time dress: a high low hem white cotton form fitting in all the right places dress. Keeping the hair in simple side swept bangs and a slight sideways bun, as well as a hint of makeup she truly looked breath taking to both of the men in the room which caused the conversation to halt literally mid sentence)

"Rory, you look. Just wow. Words don't do it justice for how stunning you look today."-Steve

"Much agreed."-Logan

(blushes) "Well thank you both truly it is much appreciated. Are you ready to do this, babe?"-Rory

"Of course. I figured that Logan could help with the fashion shots, but you and I would do the artistic nudes privately? If that plan is alright with you of course."-Steve

"I love the sound of it. Let's go shall we?"-Rory

(the two get started on the fashion shots while at Flawless)


	31. New House

**Author's Note:**

* I might not have explained this well in the timeline chapter nor in the beginning of the story but Rory as well as Steve have far more money then it would appear considering both of them work two jobs at the moment. Rory brings in between 500 to 600,000 thousands dollars a year (with the two books that she has published thus far as well as the short stories she works on through out the years.) Mitchum also gave her (yes gave her with no strings attached) about $8 million dollars that she put into savings to be used for future dreams as well as endeavors. Steve, whom Mitchum also wrote a check to for partaking in helping Logan with the photo studio, is now also not nearly as worried about his finances as he used to. He also put a little more than half of the 10 million dollars into his savings in order to have something to fall back on later for any reason that was needed.

Why have them work two jobs one may ask: They both enjoy working and staying busy is the simple reason behind it. Things will be changing though do not worry. These two love birds won't be overworked for much longer.*

*** At the Bar***

(After taking care of the last photo shoot Rory would be doing for at least a few months in order to help improve both of their portfolios, the three of them were at a bar sharing drinks)

"So, how are you and Hermione doing, Rory? I haven't heard you talk about her for some time now."-Logan

"Actually she and I have plans set up for tomorrow at the gym."-Rory

(both Logan and Steve look at her like she has gone crazy)

(takes a sip of her Long Island ice tea) "What? Why are you both looking at me like that?"-Rory

"Because the thought of you and Hermione working out is simply ludicrous."-Steve

(playfully smacks his arm) "You both know exactly what I mean by "working out"."-Rory

"Swimming. That is much better suited for the two of you than running or anything along those lines."-Logan

"More than agree with you on that statement."-Steve

(the three of them enjoy a night of drinks and much needed conversation)

***Back at Steve's Place* **

(the two of them are doing their nightly routine considering by the time the couple got back to their place it was almost half past midnight)

"So are you happy with how today has gone honey?"-Steve

"What do you mean?"-Rory

(then briefly kisses him gently before heading to the bathroom to start up a bubble bath for the two of them, he of course followed out of pure curiosity to see what she was up to this time)

"With the fashion shoot as well as the artistic nudes?"-Steve

"Of course I am more than happy with the end results of all of them baby."-Rory

(by that time the water had finally filled up enough, they had grabbed what they needed, including the essential oils for the added help of relaxing them both. After stripping down the two got into the tub and continued on with their conversation)

"What is on your mind, honey?"-Rory

"I found us a house that I think you will love, I have an appointment for the both of us to check it out tomorrow around 11:30 in the morning. What do you think?"-Steve

(he had said all of that rather quickly, and looked at his lover's face anxiously awaiting her reaction.)

(is speechless for a while but finally she just starts giggling) "I think that is the best idea that you have had since fighting for me so many months ago!"-Rory

(kisses her passionately) "Really?"-Steve

"Really! Thank you so much, sweet heart. You have no idea how much this means to me."-Rory

"You are more than welcome my dear. You more than deserve it."-Steve

***The Next Morning***

(getting dressed in their business attire the two are about to leave to check out the house)

"So you do plan on giving me a few details about this place right?"-Rory

"Of course. There is a pool in the backyard fenced in by the way just in case we change our mind on pets. There are two master bedrooms one for us the other for when Logan and whomever he is dating comes over etc. Here let me zip that up for you baby. You look great by the way."-Steve

(smiles gently at him while he helps her into her top) "Thanks sweety, you do as well."-Rory

"So, there are also three other rooms that could be changed into a studio in order to keep doing shots at our place or just for the practice. Along with the amazing pool in the backyard we do have a wonderful bathroom that I will let speak for itself for I will not do it justice."-Steve

(giggles) "You most likely would, but I understand what you mean. We should grab the teas then head out before we are late for the appointment though"-Rory

"Sounds like a plan."-Steve

***In the Car* **

"Which part of the city is it located in?"-Rory

"I would say that it is closer to Stars Hollow than Hartford."-Steve

(just looks at him)

"You are going to have to cross that bridge when the time comes for it, Rory. But for now let us please focus on the pros rather than the cons, shall we?"-Steve

(sighs heavily) "I know honey, and I will, I promise you that."-Rory

(they arrive at the house right on time for the appointment at noon. The realtor agent shows them the backyard, bedrooms and just now made it the bathroom which leaves Rory speechless. He walks up to her and gently takes her hand)

"What do you think of it?"-Steve

"There is a whirlpool heated bathtub in my favorite color of blue with a silver finish."-Rory

(kisses him passionately) "I'm sold."-Rory

(laughs) "Rory, you can't make a decision on a house based solely on the bathtub."-Steve

"Steve, I'm not basing it strictly on the bathtub, the backyard is perfect not just for parties we could throw but any children we have. The master bedrooms are flawless, and have you seen that kitchen it is literally a dream come true. I think that we should sign for this house today. We have the money, even the location is better for us in the long run. It is closer to not only Flawless, but both of the spas that we work at as well."-Rory

"Well when you put it that way, let's go to the kitchen sit down and sign this."-Steve

(the couple head downstairs and do just that then drive back to their apartment.)

"You seem oddly quiet since signing for the new place. You alright? Are you regretting the decision already?"-Rory

"What, no not at all."-Steve

"Then what's wrong baby?"-Rory

"Kids."-Steve

(just looks at him confused) "What"-Rory

"Kids, you said "any children we have". Not might have but have."-Steve

"Steve, I didn't."-Rory

"Rory, I already have a son. A twenty one year old none the less. I have no desire to start all over again especially at my age."-Steve

"Steve."-Rory

"I didn't even think you wanted kids."-Steve (starts pacing)

"Steve, stop. Just stop for a second."-Rory

(manages to stop his nervous habit and they sit down in the kitchen)

"I am more than content in being a step parent to Noah, more than happy to do it. I honestly didn't even think that through before I said it. I am with you I do not want anymore children. We are far too busy as it is to properly take care of a child anyway."-Rory

(sighs in relief) "Good to know your real feelings on the matter then. I'm sorry I freaked out a little bit there it just floored me to hear you say that is all."-Steve

"It is rather understandable. And don't worry about it."-Rory

(the two continue their day getting stuff moved in a few boxes, made lists of what they needed for their new place, as well as coming up with the best game plan on how to tell Lorelai that her and Steve were not only back together but they had just signed on a house)


	32. Coming Back

(The next week)

*At Flawless*

"Hey stranger."-Finn

(stops working on his project because he hadn't heard that voice in almost three months)

"Hello, Finn. How are you doing?"-Steve

"I'm alright. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you?"-Finn

"About what may I inquire?"-Steve

"Rory seems to be rubbing off on you a little bit."-Finn

(they share a brief laugh which helps ease the tension in the room for a few moments so he grabs a seat in front of his used to be closest friend)

"A little bit I guess. But, anyway more to the point. What's going on? You haven't been to the shop in a while, kind of figured that you had written it off to Rory when the two of you separated."-Steve

(bits his tongue because he didn't come back to start a fight) " I figured that the space would be best for all involved in the situation."-Finn

(at the moment Logan decides to walk in ranting about something)

"Steve, are you here? This is freaking ridiculous, a couple called wanting to book us for their wedding which is next Saturday, the same day that we are booked for a mini outdoor shoot with Rory, then the next day we are booked all day for engagement photos for two couples. What are we going to do?"-Logan

(he walks farther into the shop when he doesn't hear a response right away from his partner, but stops mid walk when he sees Finn and Steve sitting at the table in one of the project rooms)

"What the hell is going on here?"-Logan

"I was in the middle of trying to figure that out actually."-Steve

"Look, before both of you get upset and try to kick me out of the studio which I still own mind you. Please let me say what I came here to first."-Finn

"Fine, what is going on, Finn?"-Logan

"I first off wish to extend my sincerest apology to both of you. I know that I put you through hell over the past few years due to my drinking problem. The nights you had to bail me out of jail, stop me from doing something stupid to Rory or one of you. The multiple events I missed out on for the studio. I would name everything if I could, but we would be here for quite sometime."-Finn

"Amen to that."-Steve

(they all three share a laugh once more) "And what was the second thing you wished to say then?"-Steve

"I was wondering if you would find it helpful if I joined the team again in taking over some of the events so the two of you aren't stretched so thin all the time."-Finn

"Why don't you take this one, Steve? I am going to start working on a few edits and trying to figure out how we are going to juggle this weekend."-Logan

"Sounds good. Grab me if you need anything at all, alright?"-Steve

"Sounds like a plan."-Logan

(he heads off to the other project/office area to leave the two guys to themselves)

"It actually isn't just the two of us taking care of the events anymore."-Steve

"Really, who else is doing it then, because I don't see any new names on the paperwork, nor an added desk neither an office."-Finn

(hesitates for a few moments then questions why because his girlfriend's work really was something to be proud of) "It's Rory."-Steve

(is speechless) "Excuse me?"-Finn

"Rory, is the other photographer. She bought a Canon a few months ago, started practicing, and honestly it is rather a natural talent for her. She notices things, that other's don't or can't in an angle, light, etc that neither Logan nor I have been able to master in all this time."-Steve

"Fair enough point there, she has always had a knack for doing things that way."-Finn

"However, having four photographers instead of three would considerably lighten the load at the moment. As you can tell we are usually rather booked these days which is good but between three to almost eight shots in a rather short span of time, moving into the new house, finding a time to talk to Lorelai etc, it would be nice to not be stretched so thin at the moment to be honest with you, Finn."-Steve

"You bought a house? When? Why?"-Finn

(sighs because this is the very conversation that he had been wanting to avoid) "Rory, and I bought a house together about a week and a half ago, because the other apartment was two small for us and we wanted a fresh start."-Steve

(smiles because contrary to what a majority of their group thinks he really is happy for the two of them now. After going to therapy for the past few months along with his A.A. meetings he finally understood and had grown to accept Steve and Rory as a couple. Even though there was a significant age difference between the two of them, he could provide a life for her that he wouldn't be able to for a few more years at least)

"That's wonderful news."-Finn

(looks shocked) "Really? You think so? Are you just pulling my leg, Finn?"-Steve

"No, I am not pulling your leg, Steve. Look, I know this may come as a shock but you are far better suited for Rory than I was. You were there every single time she needed you even after the two of you broke up so long ago. You went to the hospital with her after she got assaulted. I also don't want to make a list for this either for it would be far too time consuming. I am just saying the two of you are good for each other and I wish you the best."-Finn

"Thank you, that means a lot."-Steve

"On a side note though, you really should just ask your question before it eats you alive."-Finn

(they laugh) "Damn, I forgot how well you could read my facial expressions."-Steve

"Exactly, so what is it?'-Finn

"Before we get side tracked with that conversation, I did send a brief email to Logan, as well as Rory asking them if they are okay with reinstating you back in this business and they are more than okay with the idea. We have decided to charge a little bit more since we all of taken more classes, and are devoting more time to this. I hope that is alright with you?"-Steve

"Of course it is. I am looking rather forward to be getting into photography again. I have been doing some classes as well, and getting a few practice shoots in."-Finn

"That's fantastic to hear."-Steve

"Now back to the point, what's on your mind?"-Finn

"I know that I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this but have to know. Did Rory ever talk to you about wanting kids?"-Steve

"She mentioned it briefly once before she realized how bad my drinking was and didn't want to bring a child into that."-Finn

"Did she ever say if it was a deal breaker for her, if she didn't have them?"-Steve

"She said that she would be disappointed, but not heart broken. Why do you ask though?"-Finn

"Well, when we were looking at houses she let it slip that she could see our kids there."-Steve

(looks shocked) "Really? That shocks me, in all honesty. Under the circumstances, it would seem a bit odd for her to want that in your relationship at this point. But to each their own."-Finn

"Fair enough, however."-Steve

"However, nothing. I don't mind occasionally bouncing ideas off of you, don't mind giving advice about Rory but at the end of the day your relationship is between the two of you no one else. Talk to her about it. And, I mean actually talk, the sooner the better alright?"-Finn

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for listening. It really did help."-Steve

"Anytime, man. Well, I'm going to head out, grab some dinner then get everything set up and packed for tomorrow to bring into the studio."-Finn

"Alright talk to you later on, Finn. Don't forget to say good bye to Logan. Fill him in on the details of the contract."-Steve

"I plan on it don't worry."-Finn

(the three men finish up their work for that afternoon and head to their respective homes)

_***At Steve & Rory's House* **_

_**(puts his camera bag down on the counter, puts some hot water on for tea, then goes to look for his girlfriend who is the bathroom setting up a bubble bath. He quietly walks up behind her and puts his hands on her hips and gently kisses her neck. She jumps a little at the contact then turns around in his arms and hugs him) **_

"_**Hey baby I didn't hear you come home."-Rory **_

"_**I know, I'm just sneaky that way."-Steve **_

_**(they laugh, but Rory can sense that something is off with him) "You feeling okay, Steve? You look deep in thought about something."-Rory **_

"_**Finn stopped by Flawless today."-Steve **_

_**(looks at him with a mixture of confusion and shock on her face) **_


	33. Coming Back Cont

"What, why? Was he drunk?"-Rory

"No of course not he was sober, he actually first off wanted to apologize to Logan and I for the way that he had treated us for the past few years."-Steve

"Of course, he apologizes to the two of you, but not the woman who stood by his side, put up with his shit for four and half years"-Rory

(he gently kisses her to stop her rant) "Let me finish, but before I do, have you checked your email at all today?"-Steve

"I checked before I headed home from Aveda."-Rory

"Did you get the one from me about him coming back to help out with shoots?"-Steve

"No, I didn't. Fill me in here."-Rory

(the bath water had finally filled the jacuzzi tube enough, so with the scent of orange in the air they got in and he started massaging her shoulders.)

"Well, he has been keeping up with doing shoots on his own, taken a few more classes, he couldn't help but over hear that we are pretty booked as of late and figured that he could help us out a little bit."-Steve

"Is he aware that we raised our prices?"-Rory

"Of course, I told him that. Now before you start worrying or ranting once more, do not the two of you will never work together. I know you have put a majority of your differences aside and maybe over a period of time it would be a good idea, however for now I would prefer if the two of you worked separately."-Steve

"Not only do I understand, but I more than approve of that. I think I need more than three months to move on from what occurred between him and I."-Rory

(looks at her with confusion)

"I am not still in love with him, Steve. Please do not for a second more fret over that I chose you, I've wanted you for a while now. I just, there is a huge history between us and for each awful thing I am still trying to get past the anger part of it."-Rory

"Fair enough logic there. So I figured that I could do your mini outdoor shoot for you on Saturday, you and Logan could do the engagement couples on Sunday, then on Friday, Finn and I could do the family shoot. What do you think of that line up?"-Steve

"It sounds pretty good to me actually. I was also thinking that when we are done with that we could go see my mom and Luke? Then the grandparents?"-Rory

"Which set?"-Steve

"Well, Emily and Richard haven't seen us for some time actually, and the Hayden's also wish to see us."-Rory

(grimacing at the thought of seeing the Hayden's)

"Steve."-Rory

"Look, I know I will try to swallow my dislike for them but it won't be easy by any means."-Steve

"You are preaching to the choir my dear. However you knew that when you started dating me what came along with it."-Rory

(gives her a deep kiss before continuing their conversation) "I know, but we have been to avoid it thus far, why change it now honey?"-Steve

"Because, they never would have approved of Finn even sober."-Rory

"And they are going to be so approving of me?"-Steve

(returns the kiss) "Yes, there might be an age gap between us, but at the end of the day you have always been there for me even in the darkest of times. You make me happy even when coffee can not. Which yes I know is saying something. I know that you aren't with me because of my last name and you never have been."-Rory

"You have far too much logic for your own good at times you know this right?"-Steve

"Of course. That's why you fell in love with me to begin with."-Rory

(they stop talking and finally just enjoy their bath together)

*The Next Day*

(Steve wakes up to hear his girlfriend in the middle of what sounded like a heated argument, so he quietly walks out to the kitchen)

"You know, Mom. I understand that you want to say I told you so until the cows come home, but at the same time it isn't going to make our relationship any better if you do. You have to realize that, right?"-Rory

(he doesn't hear what Lorelai says in response, but catches on that it couldn't have been anything good due to the fact that he can tell Rory has tensed up in such a way that he went up and hugged her from behind)

"Look, Mom he and I have to get ready for an outing alright. I'll call you later."-Rory

(waits for her mom to respond) "Love you too."-Rory

(hangs up the phone, sighs heavily and just tries to relax into her boyfriend's touch)

"Okay, what the hell was that?"-Steve

"Well, I finally plucked up the courage to tell her that not only are Finn and I no longer together, but you and I have finally worked a few things out, are dating once more and sharing a mortgage together."-Rory

"And instead of hearing out all the details, your side of the story she just kept wanting to say that she was right from the beginning, wishes you the best with me but at the same time pointing out that you and I can't have any kids of our own."-Rory

"She didn't?"-Steve

"O, it gets better. She then had the audacity to say that the only reason you fought for us to get back together is because of my last name."-Rory

"Please tell me that you are kidding."-Steve

"I wish I was, dear. I wish I was"-Rory

"Where is all of that coming from. She has always rooted for us in the past. What changed?"-Steve

"Nothing really changed per say she is just more concerned with the additional last name etc."-Rory

"Rory."-Steve

"Look, I'm going to get the dresses out, put the make up on, you need to get the camera supplies all set and then we could head out alright?"-Rory

(knows that the two of them need to talk things out but the shoot would be better to do that than at their new home for the time being)

"If you insist. See you when you are ready then love."-Steve

"Okay, love you too sweety."-Rory


	34. Meeting With Lorelai and Luke

*I know it may seem a bit odd for me to suddenly mention that Rory is a Hayden as well and may add even more confusion for why the two of them have had money issues to begin with. It will be slightly explained later in this very chapter.*

(The two finally left the house around one in the afternoon and headed to their favorite park)

"So Miss Hayden?"-Steve

"You know, I was thinking that maybe I could just become Mrs. Gilmore-."-Rory

"You aren't going to take my last name at all?"-Steve (sounding a little hurt)

(walks up to him and quickly kisses his lips before getting back into the fountains to pose)

"Baby of course I will be taking your last name, but just adding it to the Gilmore part."-Rory

"What about the Hayden aspect of your life though?"-Steve

"I am not ignoring it for that matter but considering that my trust doesn't kick in for another three years what would be the point of adding to the names at that point of the marriage? If that made any sense at all."-Rory

"You need to look a bit more serious, and bend your back a little bit more, so your body looks arched. (she fixes the things he asks for). Perfect. Anyway, yes it did make sense but don't you think that your grandparents will be a bit offended?"-Steve

"I'm sure that they will but honestly at this point I really don't care about how they feel."-Rory

(gets in the fountains with her to adjust her to the position that looks the best, then gets back out)

"Are you sure?"-Steve

"Of course, I am sure. On a side note though baby, I figured that mom and Luke could visit us after this shoot if that is okay with you?"-Rory

"Does she know about us? The house?"-Steve

"She knows that we are back together, she ran into Finn a few weeks back and he accidentally let it slip that you and I were attempting to be an us once more."-Rory

"Let me guess, she said I told you so until she was blue in the face right?"-Steve

"Actually she didn't. She called to confirm Finn's story, and once she heard it from me, along with the explanation and the fact that you fought for me unlike him, she was happy for me and asked when she could visit the two of us. And I told her this week would be fine."-Rory

"Sounds like a plan to me."-Steve

(they took about three dozen more shots in the fountains with many different poses. Then head to other places in their park to capture different backgrounds, as well as her beauty. Around two o'clock in the afternoon they finish up then head back to their house to change into their lunch clothes and headed to a café where they were meeting Lorelai and Luke)

*At the Café*

"Hey, Steve. How are you doing?"-Lorelai

"I'm fine, how about you?"-Steve

"The same I guess. Where is our girl?"-Lorelai

"She wanted to park the car, then she should be coming in. Before she does though can I just say a few things and get them out of the way, so our lunch can be enjoyable instead of an awkward situation?"-Steve

(sighs) "I guess."-Lorelai

"I do love your daughter, through thick and thin. Even when I shouldn't have loved her I cared, wanted to fight for her, but she didn't want to leave Finn in the condition that he was in which I more than understand. But, anyway she is really the best thing that has happened to me in a rather long time. I would be lost without her."-Steve

(puts her hand up to stop his rambling) " Steve, I never once in the time that I have known that the two of you were back together have said I told you so. I am happy that the two of you were able to find each other once more. Just don't hurt her, or I will personally kick your ass."-Lorelai

"I promise that I won't, in any way cause her anymore harm than she has already endured in her past relationships."-Steve

"I agree with what my wife says as well. However, I will add that if you need advice for anything, how to purpose, sort out the house etc just give me a call?"-Luke

"Thanks, Luke that means a lot."-Steve

(Rory finally walks in, looking a bit upset but instantly relaxes when she sees her boyfriend, as well as her mom and Luke sitting together and getting along flawlessly)

"Finally, what took you so long fruit of my loins?"-Lorelai

"Sorry, got a phone call about Flawless, then Logan called in so I had to sort through those things quickly."-Rory

"What's going on with the studio?"-Lorelai

(she had been there a few times and instantly fallen in love with it, actually she regularly recommended to her guests at the Dragon Fly to get their couple or family photos taken there, which the four of them were rather grateful for, however there was one couple that was being a tad bit difficult about things.)

"When is the wedding for that couple anyway?"-Luke

"Not soon enough."-Rory

(the four of them pause their conversation so they can place their order for coffee as well as food, then resume as soon as the waitress leaves)

"But the actual date of it is July 15."-Steve

"So about a month and a half away, then. Not to bad"-Lorelai

"No it isn't, however she is being the pickiest and most indecisive brides we have met yet. We aren't doing the actual wedding days photos we just can't fit it in this time around even with Finn on staff once more. We have told her this countless times, and she says she is okay with it, she just wants us to the pre-wedding photos, she will schedule, then keeps cancelling mere days after booking the appointment. What do you think we should do?"-Rory

"Well if that was a guests at the Inn they would have the chance to do that twice but then we would potiely explain that due to the constant cancelling we are going to have to take other guests at moment and when they know for certain what they are looking for to kindly call back and we will consider putting them back in the books."-Lorelai

"That sounds rather professional and logical."-Steve

"She can be that way on occasion."-Luke

(the table laughs, and continues to converse about the photo shoots, life in Stars Hollow, as well as the grandparents. They ended the lunch around 6:00 in the evening but not without scheduling a movie night for next weekend at their new house.)

*Back at Steve and Rory's place*

"Well that went rather well, don't you think?"-Rory

(while getting changed) "Yes, I do actually."-Steve

"They do the usual you hurt her I beat the crap out of you speech while I was in the car?"-Rory

(laughs, then walks over and kisses her gently on the lips before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for their evening in)

"You know your mom and Luke."-Steve

"They mean well, honey. They just want to make sure that you treat me right and don't pull another Finn is all."-Rory

"I know, and I told them that I won't. I have no intention. In fact it is just the opposite."-Steve

(looks at him with confusion then understanding) "Steven, I am flattered that you want to take that step it seems only logical which is one of the reasons I fell for you to begin with however, I don't think that now is the best time to be walking down the aisle. Do you?"-Rory


	35. An Evening In

*Rory is in her mid twenties when the story starts and now closer to her thirties in the later chapters just in case there were any questions, sorry for any confusion*

(walks back into the bathroom, while his girlfriend joins him)

"Steve?"-Rory

"Rory, I am setting up a bubble bath if that is alright just in case that was what you are wondering."-Steve

"That isn't what I was wondering at all actually. Are you okay with not getting married right now?"-Rory

(sighs and start taking off his clothes in order to get into the tub) "A huge part of me is more than okay with that actually. I never thought I would have that desire to walk down the aisle again to be honest with you but the more time I spent with you the more I found myself wanting just that."-Steve

(by the he had finished this little speech they both had stripped from their clothing and gotten into the rather warm water in order to relax)

"Like I said I am flattered to hear you say that, and I desire the same thing at the some point in our relationship. I know it probably feels like we should do it sooner rather then later considering we invested in a house as well as the photo studio, however we have only been back together for about eight months now, we don't have to rush into anything. Do we?"-Rory

(hesitates) "Rory, are you pregnant?"-Steve

(he had noticed a pregnancy test at the Inn after using the restroom there and knew that the only other person who had been in there recently was Rory. She just looks at him shocked, but doesn't say anything so he asks once again)

"Are you pregnant?"-Steve

"No, of course not. I haven't been since well you know the assault almost two years ago now. (then it dawns on her). Steve, that was mom's test she was late and wanted to make sure that she wasn't. Not that her and Luke don't want kids at some point but at the moment they aren't ready for it. I'm sorry if you had gotten your hopes up."-Rory

"I kind of had them, but at the same time I feel like we just started getting things on track again. Anyway, onto a different topic. I think I should talk to Finn tomorrow about the indecisive bride and use your mom's suggestion. She has changed her mind almost half a dozen times now, and we need to be able to book other clients without worrying if her bookings or cancellations will mess with the other appointments."- Steve

"Fair enough point there. He will more than understand, so don't worry about it. I was wondering something as well though."-Rory

"What's up baby?"-Steve

"Well, I was thinking that while even though I greatly enjoy taking photos for the studio, and I love learning from you as well as the rest of the crew, I kind of enjoy modeling a little bit more. So, I was thinking that maybe I could do a bit more of that over the next few months, and then come back to being a photographer. What do you think about that idea?"-Rory

"Well you do have the figure for it, I think that it is a brilliant idea to be honest with you. And I'm sure that Logan, and Finn will be more than okay with it as well. We are starting to slow down a little bit and will even more so in August and early September."-Steve

"That's what I was thinking, hence why I wanted to do it now instead of later."-Rory

"There's something else isn't there?"-Steve

'What do you mean?"-Rory

"There is something else you wanted to tell me isn't there?"-Steve

"It's good thing I promise you."-Rory

(gently starts massaging her back which is something he hadn't had time to do for about two months and he can feel her start to truly relax)

"Omygosh I truly had forgotten how good you are at what you do outside of photography. Thanks for this, baby!"-Rory

"You are most welcome my dear, however you still need to inform me of the good news."-Steve

"Right sorry. I bought a bigger photo studio for you, and the guys earlier this week."-Rory

(he stops mid massage and just looks at the wall ahead of him. She notices after a few minutes that he hadn't said anything so she slowly turned around to see what she could read from his face)

"Steve? Are you alright? Please say something?'-Rory

(he just gets out of the tub grabs a towel, then heads to their bedroom to sit down on their bed, Rory quickly does the same)

"Let me get this straight you went out and bought a new studio for the three technically four of us when you come back, and didn't even discuss this with me first?"-Steve

"Steve, please."-Rory

"How would you feel if I had done something like that to you. This is like you went and bought a bigger apartment for the two of us, you went out and bought a studio."-Steve

(getting a little frustrated) "You kind of did the same with the house."-Rory

"I didn't sign on the dotted line without showing you the place first though."-Steve

(it dawns on her that she forgot to fill him in on a small detail)

"Honey, I haven't signed on the dotted line either. I planned on calling the realtor tomorrow in order to set up an appointment for us to see the place."-Rory

(he stopped about to start venting again, and just hugged her) "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. I just, I sort of freaked, that is a lot of money to put down on something and not at least see it first to sketch out an idea for the space ya know?"-Steve

(laughs at his display of emotions because sometimes it is rare for him to just say what is on his mind without being pushed a little bit first, but hugs him back instantly enjoying his scent which was a mixture of old spice and a hint of peppermint)

"I can understand how you jumped to that conclusion though, honey! Don't worry about it for one more minute. Why don't we choose a few movies, grab some tea or decaf coffee, and just enjoy the rest of our evening in?"-Rory

(kisses her slowly, in such a way that takes her breath away) "I like the sound of that."-Steve


End file.
